Chaos Origins
by ChaosFire0987
Summary: An evil being from long ago returns to consume Mobius and sets into motion a prophecy from eons ago. A young hedgehog named Rage awakens to new mysterious powers as Sonic and the others rush to combat this new threat. Rage must learn to harness his powers in time as only he has the power to ultimately defeat the one known as Vlagh.
1. Beginnings

_The world of Mobius, known as Earth at one point. Life was simple as was all things for this small planet. However it was unaware it was caught in a bad place. It was special as it has a mirrored version existing in what is known as The Dark Realm one of many other planes of reality. The name comes from the energy that was born there by the God who rules over the Realm, Vlagh who was sent there by the other Gods before time as we know it began following a terrible war he wrought against the other gods for control over everything._

_Chaos a powerful God was left in charge of the Reality in which Mobius lies in. Knowing that it was anchored to the Dark Realm by Vlagh in hopes to someday return and consume everything Chaos sacrificed his immortal form to walk among the people of Mobius. Mobian, animal that had gained human traits and humans lived in harmony. From these people he began forming The Chaos Guardians. A force to protect the 7 Chaos Emeralds and the controller the Master Emerald. These special gemstones were forged as an attempt to keep Vlagh from tearing the wall between Realities. Chaos, however worried it wouldn't be enough made them as weapons. He trained these selected warriors and they formed what would become the Chaos Guardians._

_Armed with special weapons imbued with spirits known as "Blades of Chaos" The Chaos Guardians became the protectors of Mobius. Each Guardian had their own special Blade of Chaos and they served as a badge of office as one could only be named a Chaos Guardian when the spirit of a Blade chose them._

_On a special outcrop of land they built their city and temple. With their powers they took it to the skies above knowing that these gemstones would be put to ill use should someone with evil intentions get a hold of them. What they did not know was Vlagh has hidden an entity into the Emeralds knowing that the bias teaching of Chaos would cause the Emeralds to lose their balance. Nazo he called the being and the day finally came when the balance was lost and Nazo was released._

_Nazo opened the door to the Dark Realm and Vlagh who had taken a mortal form known as Nix rushed the unprepared planet with his endless army of Dark Spawns. Mindless beings made from nothing but dark energy he had created in order to do his bidding. Aided by the Chaotic Clan, a clan of people whom crossed over to the Dark Worlds armed with a dangerous "Blood Magic" they pushed the world to the brink of planet was overwhelmed and only by the power and sacrifice of the Chaos Guardians were they able to push back the advance of these beings of "Darkness" _

_The cost came as all of the Chaos Guardians gave their lives to ensure Vlagh would be contained. Chaotix, the eldest of the Guardians knew that he would return and working with Chaos set in motion events that would ensure the salvation of the Light Realm and Mobius once Vlagh did return. First the Chaos Realm was created. A special Realm Chaos formed after discussing with the Gods of the planet knowing Chaos Guardians would receive upon death would cause arguments between who could lay claim to them they agreed to send them here post mortem. However it would also act as a place that The Chosen One would use. Second the race of Echidnas were to be gifted the Emeralds and to take charge of watching the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds until the time came for the Chosen One to appear. Finally The Blade of Chaos made specifically for Chaos. Bureijingukaosu was given his task to keep watch and once The Chosen One was uncovered to reveal them to Chaotix the one in charge of The Chaos Guardians._

_As the final battle between The Chaos Guardians and Vlagh drew to a close, Vlagh trapped once more in the Dark Realm Chaotix gave his life giving the prophecy..._

"_While here we The Chaos Guardians fall hope still lives in blood of your cursed Clan...After the Last of the Echidna fall, After the brothers of peace spill their own blood and reshape the future, Once your pawn Nix passes himself into another, returns then summons you again the enkindled flame will be ignited He will come stronger than all, bearing the Dragon of our Lord Chaos...You will never stop him..."_

_With his death the new age known as After Chaos Era or ACE began and since over 2500000 years have passed. The New Age came, events that ruined the world came and the name changed. Now the aftermath of that attack became known as the After Chaos Era and the time between the war and The Shadow War the Chaos Guardians so vigilantly fought in was renamed to "Before Chaos Era". The time before that became known as "Before Shadow War". The 1500 years that The Shadow War raged was known as the "Shadow Era"_

_This has yet to be fulfilled. Mobius is in a peaceful state. Magic is scarce, Knuckles the Echidna last of them fell in a battle aiding Sonic the Hedgehog a hero from the Southern Isles in a battle against Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. Sonics use of the Chaos Emeralds have them close to their breaking point. They are out of balance...the new Shadow War is coming..._

Enter the young 14 year old hedgehog named, Ragis Chaotic known to others as his nickname "Rage" he is a young outgoing hedgehog. He lives in Westside City a medium sized community in the Central Region. He along with his two younger brothers Icezer and Xage live with their adoptive parents. Their mother died giving birth to Icezer and their father mysteriously vanished not long after.

Rage is tall for his age and of normal build. His fur a deep shade of crimson, his eyes emerald green. He would normally be seen wearing a dark green shirt with a black collar ring. A dark grey jacket with two red stripes that wrapped all the way around that he never zipped up. Slightly baggy jeans, black fingerless gloves and dark red shoes with a single black stripe where the arch of his foot was at its peak.

Rage, is outgoing, brave and sticks up for Icezer who is a bit of a wimp and tends to get picked on. Xage is the middle child and is the analytical one of the three and prefers the peaceful options. Rage is skilled at fighting and plans to continue into the military once he becomes of age. His adoptive father, James a captain of the local guard has taught Rage the basics of swordsmanship. Today, June 5th, 2355 ACE (After Chaos Era) was a date that would go down in the history of the world as a historical day...

Rage and Icezer were sitting on a hill overlooking the town taking a rest and enjoying the nice weather. "Not very often we get days like this huh?" Icezer asks. Rage nodded.

"Yeah, it's nice to see that even the rainy season can bear days that are not full of rain or just too hot and humid to be outside." the crimson hedgehog replies. The icy hedgehog looked at Rage with his purple eyes and smiled.

"I should have known you two would be up here." A grey hedgehog says walking up the hill.

"Christain." Rage says looking at the hedgehog waving to him. Christain was a childhood friend of Rage and Icezer. "What's up?"

"Not much." He says sitting down between the two.

They sat for a bit and finally Christain chimes up "Hey Rage...you know about the Shadow War right?" He asked

"Course' I do." Rage answers, "Everyone does. It's taught to all of us early on. It's when The Old Chaos Guardians stopped the evil god Vlagh."

"Do you think...maybe they didn't actually stop him?" Christain asks.

"What do you mean?" Rage asks caught off guard by the question.

"Like what if Vlagh is still alive and all they did was seal him away..." Christain says "If he returned what would happen?"

"Well...if the legends are true...without a Chaos Guardian...we'd likely not survive. What has you asking like this all this all of a sudden?" Rage replied.

"Curiosity I guess." He says.

"Well I am going to head home." Icezer says.

"I should as well, coming Rage?" Christain says

"Alright I will see you at home." Rage says "I am gonna do a lap around first." He states and with that both Christain and Icezer run back down the path that led back home. Rage waited a few seconds and started stretching he grabbed the sheath with a sword his adopted father had given him as a birthday present that he took with him almost everywhere and began his trek.

Not long into it a loud roar like that of an engine could be heard. He looked around then to the east he could see strange mechanical construct with a black smoke go falling with a golden light following it. "That doesn't look good." Rage says as he hears a loud crash not too far from where he was signaling whatever it was had landed close by.

Rage's curiosity triggered him to go check it out. He leaped up to the treetops and traversed between them before he came to a place where they had been torn down by the large mechanical construct. Rage looked around and to the right of the rubble was a large robust man in a strange pod like craft and a golden hedgehog was standing on the ground. The two sounded as if they were arguing. It wasn't long before the golden hedgehog threw a stone at the pod and the large man along with the pod was sent flying off into the distance.

That golden hedgehog let out a heavy sigh before with a blinding light which Rage had to cover his eyes for he changed to a cobalt blue. It was with that 7 gems appeared and dropped. One, as fate would have it flew right at Rage instead and hit him on the head causing him to fall out of the tree and onto the ground. The hedgehog looked over to Rage who was standing up and walked over to him.

"Oooh sorry." the cobalt hedgehog says as Rage picks the gemstone up. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah." Rage says rubbing his head and looking at the hedgehog trying to determine if he was to be trusted.

"Name's Sonic the Hedgehog." The blue hedgehog introduces himself "What's a kid like you doing all the way out in the woods like this?"

"Well, I live in the town a few miles south west of here. I happened to see that large thing and I came to check out what was happening." Rage says. "What was that about?"

"Eggman." Sonic sighs "He was up to no good again. He's been trying to take over the world nonstop..."

"I've heard about you." Rage says throwing the Chaos Emerald to Sonic.

"Thanks kid, now where am I?" Sonic asks.

"The Jerall Forest, Westside City borders it." Rage answers "Those are the Chaos Emeralds aren't they?"

"Yeah." Sonic answers picking them up. Rage looked closely at them as they glowed a dark grey color. Sonic seeing this exclaims in shock and drops them. Both he and Rage took a few steps back as out of the glow a greyish white hedgehog formed.

"What is that?" Rage asks shaking a little

"Ah it's good to be back." The hedgehog chuckles. "Now then who do I have to thank for my release?" he asks looking at Sonic and Rage. "Sonic the Hedgehog...you again?" he asks.

"Nazo..." Sonic says clenching his fist. He then looks at Rage "Get out of here kid." he says "Run!"

Rage not sure what was going on turns and runs as fast as he could and headed straight home. Sonic turned back to Nazo who had a snarky grin "So this shall be your grave...I'll go after the kid next!"

"I don't think so Nazo." Sonic chuckles as the two began to dual. It was short lived though as Nazo overpowered Sonic fairly quickly and chuckles.

"A weakling like you isn't even worth killing." Nazo scoffs "Besides I have better things to do." He kicks Sonic who was sent into the air and Nazo vanished in the blink of an eye. Rage ran up to Sonic and knelt down.

"Sonic!" he exclaims and the blue hedgehog looks at him.

"Rage...I told you to run...kid." he pants.

"I came back." Rage says as he helps Sonic up. "Let me get you back to town. You need patched up."

"Heh thanks kid." Sonic says "G-grab the..." he looks to see where the Chaos Emeralds had been and looks in shock "Chaos...Emeralds...they're gone..."

"Worry about them later." Rage urges as he drags Sonic back into town.

Meanwhile, in The Chaos Realm A golden wolf with red eyes sat in a chair at a table. This was Chaotix, the Head of the Chaos Guardians and the one who aided Chaos in his master plan. At the table was the Chaos Council a group of the most powerful Chaos Guardians who acted as an advisory and kept rules for the Chaos Guardians mostly to make sure they didn't use their powers to meddle in the affairs of the worlds given their time was long since past. A green cat, Nia,she was the only Female Chaos Guardian on the Chaos Council a reddish tan wolf, Dex whos amber eyes showed ambition and his overwhelming strength, A yellow dog with a pair of glasses, Mason and a deep blue fox, Dranzer.

Chaotix looks up as a projection of a great crimson wyrm like dragon appeared. "Lord Chaotix," it announces itself.

"Bureijingukaosu, I pray you come with news?" he asks.

"I do however not what you want to hear... Nazo has returned earlier than we predicted due to the misuse of the Chaos Emeralds by a certain Sonic the Hedgehog." the dragon says. The group looked and muttered in shock at the news.

"I see..." Chaotix says masking his concern. "What of that last Echidna Knuckles?"

"Dead, he passed a while ago." Bureijingukaosu says.

"So...the time is upon us...have you found the Chosen One?" Chaotix asks. The dragon shakes his head.

"I have not. Nobody who comes close to showing that they have Chaosblood has been made known." The projection says.

"If that's the case then...is it over?" Dranzer asks.

"No." Dex says "Chaos wouldn't abandon us. The Chosen One just hasn't been revealed yet."

"But Dex, without knowing the status of the Chaotic Clan from Dark Mobius...are we so sure that someone in that Clan actually got exiled? We'd know if he was on Mobius." Mason says.

"Is it possible Maxim is dead?" Nia asks. "Or that he was an agent of Vlagh this whole time?"

"We can only hope that isn't the case." Chaotix says looking at the projection of Bureijingukaosu, "I want you to keep looking. We cannot interfere as of now but we must be ready to defend Mobius at all costs. If Vlagh returns and The Prophecy of the Final Light proves to not come true then we are the last option." he says.

"Yes my lord." the large dragon projection says as it vanishes into thin air. Chaotix stood up from his chair and walked to the small wall of the building which had a large window allowing them to see off into the distance. "Chaos please...if he exists...we need him..." he pleas under his breath.

A week of no notable events passed after Rage brought Sonic back to Westside. Sonic was finishing up with his recovery. While he was recovering Sonic had been staying with Rage and his family for the time being.

It was late evening on a he and Rage were up on the hill where Eggman's machine had crashed. "So you plan to leave once your leg is healed up?" Rage asks.

"Yeah, I don't stick around places for long and with Nazo running around..." Sonic sighs "Something has to be done."

"The thing that came out of the Chaos Emeralds right?" Rage asks. "What is he?"

"Nazo is...something that lies dormant in them." Sonic says "Apparently he appears when they're out of balance or something I dunno...Tails is the smart one."

"I see..." Rage says "So what made you want to come back here?"

"Rage...that's your name isn't it?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, what about it?" He asks.

"There's something about you..." Sonic says "Do you have powers of some sort?"

"I...don't know what you mean." Rage says. Sonic throws a Chaos Emerald at Rage who grabs it looking confused as it glows a bit. "Sonic?"

"Keep it safe." Sonic says. "I don't want Nazo to find it. Or Eggman for that matter. Something tells me I can trust you...just do a better job than Knuckles."

"Okay." Rage says clenching it tightly "I will. But will you ever come back for it?"

"Some day." Sonic says. Looking at the setting sun. "We should probably head back." Sonic says.

Across the world Nazo was at a strange altar with strange humanoid creatures with a shadowy energy covering them with just the glow of their blood red eyes to distinguish them. They had a dark purple sigil on the ground that was glowing.

The glow soon turned into a pillar and a shadowy portal formed on the ground and a dark grey hedgehog with blood red eyes and tribal like purple markings formed out of the shadows.

Nazo grinned and knelt respectfully "It has been too long my Lord Nix..." he says

"Nazo good to see you are back and my vessel?" The shadowy figure asks.

"Your what my lord?" Nazo asks. "I was unaware you need a new vessel..."

"If I am to mask my presence yes. Otherwise the Echidna..." Nix says.

"They will not be an issue...they have all perished." Nazo says. Nix nods in surprise.

"Very well then I can find a vessel later." He chuckles walking out of the portal. "Without the Chaos Guardians to stop me this time the world will fall to me..."

Meanwhile in the Chaos Realm Chaotix and the rest of the Chaos Council were sitting in their seats as Chaotix gains a concerned look "No..." was all he said.

"What is it Master Chaotix?" Dex asks.

"He has returned." Chaotix says. The others look in shock at him.

"Are you for certain?" Nia asks. The golden wolf nods.

"But...that means Chaos' prophecy..." Dranzer says.

"It would appear that way." Dex says. "It's over."

Back in Westside Rage was with Sonic on the hilltop that overlooked the town helping the cobalt hedgehog pack a small bag with some supplies he could use until he was back home. "Take care of yourself Rage." Sonic says.

"I will." He says "I've got the Emerald hidden away for you like you asked. Nobody will find it."

"Alright if I come back for it be sure YOU remember." Sonic says as he waves goodbye to Rage before he runs off. Rage turned around to look down at the city as he turns his gaze to the skies. The moon was dimly visible in the skies already and Rage made his way back home.

On the way he heard a loud explosion coming from town, then another and another. "Is the city...under attack?!" Rage exclaims in shock. He froze for a few minutes as the echoing sound of agonized screams filled the air. Finally Rage mustered what courage he had and ran into the town. As he made it to the gate he looked in horror, everything had been leveled...nothing was left.

"No!" Rage exclaims as he headed straight for his home. He arrived and there stood Vlagh and two strange shadowy creatures. His father was on the ground dead with his mother and both of his brothers were trapped in a corner fearful for their life. "Xage! Icezer!" Rage exclaims.

This was a mistake as it got the attention of Vlagh and the two guards. "What do we have here?" Vlagh asks turning. "You must be this Rage they were going on about..." he says extending a hand as it glowed purple. The grin on Vlagh's face turned to a frown "Hmmm you're not the same as they are...You're not Maxim's offspring."

"What are you talking about?" Rage asks baring his teeth "Let my brothers go!"

"I see no reason why I should explain it to you...especially when you won't be alive to understand it!" Vlagh scoffs "Kill him." he orders. The two shadowy creatures walk closer to Rage one drawing a sword. The sword was a standard adult sized bastard sword, much larger than the one Rage was trained to use.

It was then and there something clicked inside of Rage, as the creature without the sword grabbed him Rage kicked the monster in the gut causing it to drop him as the one with the sword charged and ended up impaling his ally instead of Rage. Panting Rage threw his leg outward kicking the other one away leaving the sword embedded in the other creature before it vanished into specks of dark energy. The sword clanged to the ground and Rage picked up the what should be a single handed sword with both of his hands.

Tears from fear in his eyes he charged at the confused creature that remained and sliced it in half. Panting he turned looking to Vlagh who had returned his focus on Icezer and Xage. "You monster!" Rage shouts and Vlagh turns looking a little surprised.

"You took out some Dark Spawns..." Vlagh chuckles amused "Maybe you aren't as weak as I thought..." he walks over to Rage and rubs his chin "Why don't you join me? Together we will rule this pathetic world."

"Over my dead body!" Rage says "All I want is for you to leave what is left of my family alone."

"Listen kid," Vlagh scoffs "I'll let you in on a little secret. Those two come from my world. You don't want to hang around them. Once they lose it then...well you'll probably find yourself killed."

"You're wrong!" Rage shouts "I have known those two since I was born! They're nothing like you!"

Vlagh gets an angered frown on his face and he kicks Rage hard enough he drops the sword and falls down a few feet from where he had been standing. Vlagh then walked over to him and put his foot down on Rage face pinning him to the ground. "Shut it!" he hisses "You don't seem to understand the situation here...do you even know WHO I AM?!"

"N-No..." Rage struggles to say.

"I am Vlagh, remember that you red bastard. I am here for this world and nothing you or anyone can do will stop me. Those two that you call brothers in their blood is a foul darkness that would change your mind if you saw what it could do..." Vlagh says "Now listen well...because I don't normally see mortals with the balls to stand up to me I am going to let you live...not as a gift or anything but so I can watch you suffer with the guilt of knowing that you couldn't do anything because you are nothing but a weak child!" he spits kicking Rage as he turns and walks back over to Xage and Icezer picking them up.

"NO!" Rage shouts getting back up. Vlagh sneered at Rage and summoned a horde of Dark Spawns.

"Fine if you won't lay there and shut up I will let them kill you!" Vlagh shouts "Dark Spawns, kill." he orders before vanishing.

Rage backed up as the beasts closed in on him. He looked around for what to do. It was then he spotted in the rubble a glimmer of blue light reflecting from the light of the moon. The Chaos Emerald! Rage managed to slide under one of the Dark Spawns and grab it before he ran. He ran as fast and far as he could. Eventually he found himself back up at the rubble of Eggman's mech from a week earlier. He was trapped now. He turned and saw he gained little distance against the Dark Spawns. He was now trapped once more by them.

"You gave us a good run but it's over kid." One of them spoke. "Time to die!" it chuckled before leaping at the crimson hedgehog. Rage covered his face in fear before the Chaos Emerald glowed with a blinding light and a pulse of energy pushed the Dark Spawns away. Rage looks confused as the Dark Spawns got back to their feet.

"It can't be..." the same one that had spoken before said.

Rage looks at the Dark Spawns then to himself. To his shock he was a bright gold color, he felt some strange energy running through his body. The Dark Spawns rushed one more time, a bit more confident Rage punches at a few and they vanished like the others into specks of dark energy. The ones that remained backed up in fear.

"I don't care what Lord Vlagh ordered I am not fighting one of them!" One of the Dark Spawns shouts as they all fled. With that Rage suddenly felt the energy leave his body and he fell to a knee exhausted.

"What...what was that?" he asks himself looking at the Chaos Emerald.

In the Chaos Realm Chaotix and the rest of the Chaos Council were arguing over what to do. Chaotix was in the middle of explaining why they couldn't get involved as of yet when the same projection of a dragon appears. "Master Chaotix." it says.

"Oh Bureijingukaosu what brings you here?" Chaotix asks stopping what he was explaining.

"I believe I have found him." the projection says. "A young crimson hedgehog has used a Chaos Emeralds power on a scale I have never felt before."

"What do you mean?" Chaotix asks.

"I can't explain it but this kid was able to use a Super Form with just one of the Emeralds." the dragon replies.

"But only skilled Chaos Guardians have ever been able to pull such a feat off." Dex says. "If this kid could do it with no formal training..."

"I don't see another possibility, he's the one." Chaotix says. "Go Bureijingukaosu look into this kid. Find him and bring him to us..."

"It shall be done." the dragon says

"Wait!" Dranzer says.

"What is it?" Nia asks.

"The hedgehog's name! What is it?" he asks.

"His name is Ragis Chaotic." Bureijingukaosu answers.

"As in THE Chaotic Clan?" Nia asks.

"It would have to be." Dex says "No way this is a coincidence."

"I agree." Chaotix says ushering the dragon projection to leave them."That means we must adapt and be ready to train this hedgehog. We won't have a lot of time as we will be fighting against it. Vlagh must not succeed."

"But Chaotix, it will take years to train him up to be ready to fight Vlagh while he is in the body of Nix!" Dranzer warns.

"That needn't be a problem..." Dex says in a grim tone. "I received information that he has found a new vessel by the name of Christain..."

"That works to our advantage then." Chaotix says. "He will be much weaker than Nix or Vlagh himself. Nazo must have woken him up too early if he has to do something like this." He then stands up "I must go meet with our new Guardian."

Back on Mobius Rage was heading south. He knew that was where Sonic was heading. Back to the Southern Isles and he had to find him. He didn't know who else to turn to. If this Vlagh guy was so powerful he knew Sonic would need the Emeralds. Then again, part of him wanted to go too. He had to save his family or what was left of them.

As he continued eventually he came across more Dark Spawns. These ones however looked less like people and more like animals "More?" Rage asks himself as the monsters turn to see Rage. One roared and they charged. Rage once more didn't know what to do. However this time fate was going to intervene once more. Blasts of energy flew from the trees and struck the monsters killing them. Rage looks around before Chaotix appeared before him walking out of the shadows.

"Greetings young hedgehog." He says.

"You saved me." Rage says "Thank you."

"You are Ragis Chaotic are you not?" the wolf asks.

"I am, most people call me Rage though." Rage says "How did you know that?"

Chaotix points to the Chaos Emerald "That Chaos Emerald there alerted me to your presence a few hours ago."

"You mean when I...changed?" Rage asks.

"Correct." Chaotix answers "My name is Chaotix, I am one of the Chaos Guardians."

"I know." Rage says "But...you all died off a long time ago...why or better yet how are you here?"

"Rage...I am here for you." Chaotix says.

"What?" Rage asks "Why are you here for me? Did I...do something wrong?"

"No." Chaotix chuckles "When you changed...you entered a Super Form similar to Sonic however you were able to do it with the power of just a single Chaos Emerald."

"Except it left me exhausted." Rage says. "It's no big deal."

"That is where you're wrong." Chaotix says "In that moment something within you was awakened. Rage, you are a Chaosblood and by birth right you are a Chaos Guardian."

"No." Rage denies "That's not possible, Especially if what...if what Vlagh says is true."

"Rage..." Chaotix sighs "I don't know how else to put it but the world needs you. Only a Chaos Guardian can stop Vlagh. Please come with me. Let us train you as a Chaos Guardian so that you can defeat him...If you don't believe me I ask you to look deep inside of yourself...feel the way the Chaos Emerald resonates with you..."

Rage looks confused but sighs and closes his eyes, he empties his mind and focuses on nothing but the Chaos Emerald in his hand, shockingly to him this was surprisingly easy and soon he felt a weird rush of energy and he shoots his eyes open once more. "By the gods you're serious, aren't you?" Rage says in shock. "Chaotix...tell me...what will I have to do?"

"The training will be grueling and hard." He says "You must train your body and mind and learn how to use Chaos." He explains forming an orb of Chaos Energy in his hand "You must be chosen by a Blade of Chaos and you must master your skills before you will be ready to take on Vlagh. Please, the world needs you."

Rage stood there silent as if he was trying to process what was happening; whether it was real or some big joke. Finally he looked back to Chaotix and nodded his head "Alright...I'll do it. For Icezer and Xage."

Chaotix nods and walks up to Rage putting a hand on the young hedgehog's shoulder before they were teleported to the Chaos Realm.


	2. Burn! Bureinjingukaosu!

_It has been five long years for Mobius...five long years since Vlagh returned. I wonder how things are. I am Ragis "Rage" Chaotic and for me it has been even longer. After Chaotix found me that fateful day and took me to The Chaos Realm I have trained. I have trained for what feels like an eternity. Today is finally the day though, I am to approach the Chaos Council to request my final test. I am to spiritually go to a place where I will find a Blade of Chaos that will find me worthy. I am finally going to become a Chaos Guardian._

_I began under the tutelage of Dex. He taught me how to harness my Chaos Aura and use Chaos as a weapon as well as what Chaos is. The history and the ultimate fate of the Chaos Guardians._

_Then Dranzer helped Dex teach me about Elemental Chaos. A special form of Chaos in which magical Elements are added for extra effects. Inferno the sun's mighty Flame. Icy, winter's cold Ice. Aero the winds of the heavens, Shocking the great storm's lightning. Aqua the oceans great waves. Gravity the force of the world. Holy the Light of all things. Chrono that of times great clock. finally there was the forbidden Demonic Chaos, the great maw of Darkness..._

_After a while, I surpassed Dex and Dranzer in power and ability even forged a new form of Chaos, Ultima, the ultimate form of Chaos, pure light and pure darkness balanced. Chaotix took over my training from there. Chaotix trained me in my forms. My Super Form, unlike that of Sonic's mine grants me even more strength in relation to his however it doesn't make me invincible. However so long as I am physically able to maintain it, I may remain in it. My Hyper Form which operates the same. My Elemental forms...Aqua Chaos giving me the power to breathe underwater and Aero Chaos allowing me to move even faster than I already can. Finally my Ultima Chaos Form I am invulnerable in this form and it boosts all of my abilities more than you could fathom. I can barely harness it though and can only hold it for a few minutes._

Rage stood at the stairs to the main chamber of the Chaos Council's building as Chaotix walked up next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ready?" He asks.

Rage looks at him and nods. The two advance up the stairs and at the top they were met by Nia, Dranzer, Dex and a tall pure white-yellow fox with snow white hair and glowing yellow eyes. Chaotix kneels almost instantly seeing this fox. Rage upon seeing this does the same.

"L-Lord Chaos!" Chaotix exclaims "I was unaware you planned to attend."

"Indeed." The Fox says. "Rise." He orders and the two do so. "I wish to see if it is true." He says "Carry on."

"As you wish." Chaotix says as Dex walks forward.

"Master Chaotix who have you brought to our sacred Council Building?" Dex asks.

"Brother Dex I bring an Apprentice by the name Ragis seeking recognition as a full Chaos Guardian." Chaotix says.

"Very well, Apprentice Ragis approach me." He says. Rage steps forward and kneels. "Over the last five years in the Chaos Realm you have diligently trained to learn how to use Chaos not only as a weapon but as a tool to suppress the Darkness. In return you seek the title of Chaos Guardian. In order to gain this title you must be willing to put your life and soul on the line. To prove this, with Nia's help you will go to a special place and seek a Blade of Chaos that realizes you as a Master of Chaos. Are you willing to partake in this?"

"I am." Rage says.

"Very well. Sister Guardian Nia please transfer our Apprentice here." Dex instructs.

"As you wish Brother Guardian Dex." She says. Nia then extends a hand and with a Flash of light Rage was sent off.

As for Rage he had to close his eyes due to the intensity of the light. When he opened them he found himself in a strange place. A forest spring where everything had a strange pale blue tone to it.

Some translucent animals wandered. Rage began to walk and some would look at him as he did. It made Rage a little bit on edge. His senses were overwhelmed by all of the conflicting energies he felt:

"Welcome to the Spirit World, Apprentice." A voice says catching Rage off guard a bit.

"Huh?" He says looking to an owl. "Was that you?"

"Indeed." The Owl spoke "It has been a very long time since a prospective Guardian has been here...you are different though..."

"Who...are you?" Rage asks.

"My name is Tabibito. I am the guide of this place." The Owl says "I am afraid you make a fruitless effort searching so low in this place. There is only one Blade of Chaos that can resonate with you."

"What do you mean?" Rage asks.

"You must be the one. You must inherit...Bureijingukaosu...the Ultimate Blade of Chaos and the one Chaos himself used...you will not find him here." Tabibito says. "You must call for it."

"Call?" Rage asks. The Owl nods and vanishes. Rage inhales and exhales looking up.

"Bureijingukaosu..." he echoes the name "I summon you!" He shouts. Everything was still as the spirit animals look at Rage like he was crazy before they scattered as the ground shook. Rage looked around searching for the cause as a large spiraling dragon swooped down from the air and glared at him.

This dragon was a maroon red with an ashy grey belly and emerald green eyes. "You dare call me?" It asks "Who are you?!"

"My name is Rage Chaotic!" Rage says firmly. "I summoned you to demand your approval." The dragon looks at Rage carefully and nods.

"Ragis Chaotic the Hedgehog I see the fire blazing in your soul! Your power is vast beyond all comparison. As such I, Bureijingukaosu the great Blazing Dragon of Chaos see you as worthy." The dragon says in an echoing voice. With that it glowed brightly and a sword like that of a dragon's wing formed. It had a dark grey hilt and deep dark red blade. A bright green eye emblazons the middle of where the blade and hilt met. A green gen capped off the reaches out and grabs it. With that a flame circled around him and he spoke.

"Burn. Bureijingukaosu." He says and the sword transforms into a more traditional looking sword.

By now many of the animals were muttering amongst themselves "The prophecy is true." And "The Chosen One" among other comments of the sort. In a blinding light Rage and Bureijingukaosu vanish.

Rage opens his eyes to find himself not back in The Chaos Realm as expected instead all that sat before him was darkness. "What is this?" He asks "Where am I?"

It was then Bureijingukaosu appeared before him "You are in my realm." He says "Our realm now."

"What are you talking about?!" Rage asks. "Is this some trick?!"

"It is no trick!" The dragon says "Our souls are now linked! I am your Blade. Rage Chaotic, The Last Chaos Guardian."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rage asks clenching a fist in frustration.

"Have you not yet figured it out?!" Bureijingukaosu asks "You are the one chosen by fate to be The Last Chaos Guardian from now until the end of time..."

"You're talking nonsense." Rage says "I am no legend."

"Rage, what is my name?" Bureijingukaosu asks.

"You are Bureijingukaosu, The Legendary Blade of Chaos used only by Chaos and the...Chosen...One..." Rage answers trailing off at the end. "By god...that means..."

"Now you see." Bureijingukaosu says "I grant unto you my power. You are the one who will restore and uphold the balance of Light and Darkness..."

"I understand now..." Rage says looking down "These last five years were to get me ready to fight Vlagh..."

"Rage...you still need more work before you're ready however this is where the Guardians leave you from here on you must acquire your new powers on your own..." The dragon says.

"What do you suggest then?" Rage asks.

"I...I don't know. You should return to Mobius though. I fear returning to the Chaos Realm is a costly mistake." Bureijingukaosu says.

"What?!" Rage exclaims "How can you say that?! You expect me to just up and leave them?!"

"Yes!" Bureijingukaosu shouts "Chaotix is too careful! He'll keep you for another thousand years or more attempting to get you to hone your skills! You can't waste that time now! The vessel housing Vlagh's power, Nix is already too powerful!"

"Nix?"! Rage asks "Vessel? You mean that the guy who stole Icezer wasn't really Vlagh?"

"No!" Bureijingukaosu scoffs "If it was you wouldn't be here!"

"But he identified himself as Vlagh..." Rage says.

"It was Nix.." the dragon says looking solemnly at Rage "Rage...please listen."

"I am." Rage sighs "Blade..."

"What?" Bureijingukaosu asks.

"I gotta call you something besides Bureijingukaosu. One it's a mouthful and two I don't want to release your power by accident and I think Blade fits. If I just want to converse I'll call you by Blade." Rage says.

"Very well." The dragon sighs 'I hate nicknames but...Rage needs me as much as I need him...I'd rather be out with him than cooped up in the Spirit World the rest of eternity.' He thinks. "Do you have a plan?"

"Yes, I believe I do." Rage nods "I think it might be in my best interest to find Sonic the Hedgehog, he will no doubt have some information on how the world is."

"If he is still alive." Blade says.

"We had better hope he is." Rage says as he uses Chaos Control to return to his body and remove himself from The Chaos Realm back to Mobius.

Rage appears on a small outcrop of land floating in the air. "Blade?" Rage asks "Where am I?"

"Welcome to Angel Island." Burinjingukaosu's voice echoes in his head. "This is the link to the Chaos Realm, any time you return to Mobius from there you will wind up here. This also will serve as your new home. As A Chaos Guardian protection of The Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald is your number one priority. As a result, Angel Island is also part of this given it being the Link."

"Alright," Rage says nodding "Then I can work on actual living arrangements later." He says leaping off the edge of the island and flying to the Southern Isles. This took him about an hour or so before he managed to make landfall. Uneventful and boring. He walked off the beach and into the shade provided by the trees."Things don't seem different...Has it really been five years?"

"It has." Blade's voice echoes once more, "My guess is Vlagh's new vessel Christain isn't as powerful therefore he is likely on Dark Mobius trying to gain more power. Be on the lookout for Dark Spawns though."

"Yeah," Rage says nodding "I will, those things will be nothing more than a bother though."

Rage began his search for Sonic, he covered as much ground as he could while the sun slowly sank into the sky. As the evening glow was slowly being replaced by the night's cool wind and dark skies Rage decides to stop for the night. He looks around and finds some wood and stones to build a fire.

In a small clearing he finds a large enough spot he puts them down and builds a small fire before using a bit of fire magic to light it. It's warm, orange glow was a comforting feeling. Rage sat down and laid back looking up to the stars. One day down, nothing to show for it. He had no idea how big the islands were therefore he was clueless as to how long it could take for him to find Sonic, if he's even here. The possibility he was out fighting Dark Spawns or even Eggman crossed Rage's mind. He knew his best bet was to find Tail's Workshop.

"Blade?" Rage asks.

"Yes?" It replies.

"Miles "Tails" Prower, do you know where his workshop might be?" Rage asks.

"That orange fox that is a good friend of Sonic?" Blade asks.

"Yeah, that's the one." Rage nods.

"According to the Chaos Archives, the last place he was known to reside is the Mystic Ruins where Angel Island docks when not in the air." Blade replies. "It's a few miles north of here."

"Thank you." Rage says as he turns over and uses some magic to put the fire out he closes his eyes and slowly falls asleep.

The morning sun soon caught the crimson hedgehog's eyes and roused him from his slumber. He stood up and stretched. It was an uncomfortable night without anything but the ground to sleep on. With a heavy sigh he began his trek to the north.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails were up in the Mystic Ruins inside Tails' workshop "What do you mean it just appeared?!" Sonic exclaims. "The Chaos Emeralds don't just vanish and pop back up five years later."

"I don't know Sonic!" The two tailed fox answers "All I know is my tracker said that the Blue emerald is nearby!"

"That's not possible, I gave the blue emerald to a kid for safekeeping five years ago in Westside City, that place was destroyed by that crazy Christain fellow. He probably took the Emerald to Dark Mobius you're sensor has to be broken still." Sonic answers.

"You gave the emerald to some random stranger?" Tails asks giving Sonic a mean glare.

"He wasn't some random stranger, he helped me back to the town and got me patched up after Nazo beat me up!" Sonic exclaims.

"Really what was his name?" Tails asks.

"Does it matter? He died five years ago." Sonic says "The entire City was basically wiped off the face of the world."

As Tails got ready to rebuttal a knock was heard at the door. "Go get it." Tails says. Sonic rolled his eyes and walked over to the front door and opened it to reveal Rage standing there.

"Rage?!" Sonic exclaims. "You're alive?!"

"Y-yeah." Rage says a little shocked "You...actually remembered who I am..."

"Of course!" Sonic chuckles inviting Rage in "I don't forget a friend but I thought you were dead!"

"What gave you that impression?" Rage asks.

"Well...your home..." Sonic says. "Five years ago..."

"I know..." Rage says "The guy who attacked took my brothers and left me alive...Everyone else was killed..."

"So where have you been for the last five years?" Sonic asks as Tails walks in.

"Who's this Sonic?" Tails asks.

"Oh! Tails!" Sonic exclaims "Meet Ragis Chaotic the Hedgehog, he's the one I told you about."

"He looks pretty alive for a dead man." Tails comments extending a hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you Tails, you can call me Rage." He says shaking the hand. "As for where I have been...that's a long story."

"You uh...still have it don't you?" Sonic asks. Rage nods and pulls the blue Chaos Emerald out of a small pouch on his belt.

"Never let it out of my sight." Rage answers.

"Awesome now we can go after Christain!" Sonic exclaims.

"What?" Rage asks. "Christain?"

"You know...the guy who destroyed your home..." Sonic says "We can use Chaos Control to go after him!"

"Sonic...I don't know how to tell you this but...I can't...just let you up and have the Chaos Emerald..." Rage says looking at the ground.

"But- you made me a promise..." Sonic says "Did you forget?"

"No." Rage says "But circumstances have changed..."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asks.

"Sonic..." Rage says heavily "I'm a Chaos Guardian."

Sonic looks at Rage and blinks a few times before he bursts out laughing. Rage looked at Sonic with an angered glare. "What's so funny?!" He asks.

"Rage..." Sonic pants catching his breath, "I had no clue you were a comedian. The Chaos Guardians are dead...have been for a long time."

"I'm not lying!" Rage shouts angrily.

"The prove it!" Sonic says.

Rage gives a "hmph" and suddenly turns golden into his Super Form. Sonic looks in shock at the crimson hedgehog, a Super Form with just one Chaos Emerald was impossible! Rage then reverted back "That proof enough?" he asks.

"You're not kidding..." Sonic says sitting on the couch "I knew Knuckles and Tikal always blabbed about some prophecy regarding the Old Chaos Guardians but...I never thought it would end up being someone I knew or in my lifetime."

"So now you know." Rage says "I have to stop this Christain now. Besides we don't know what Dark Mobius is even like. How can we just go there? It could be dangerous to even breathe the air."

"Rage has a good point Sonic." Tails says "It's probably best we approach this carefully."

"Alright." Sonic sighs "So what do you sug-" Sonic was then cut off by a red flash and an alarm blare. "Now what?" he asks as Tails turns to a computer terminal on the wall and inputs some commands on the keyboard bringing up video footage of the airspace looking to the west of the workshop to show Eggman in the Egg Dragoon coming for them.

"It's Eggman." Tails says "He's got the Egg Dragoon."

"That thing again?" Sonic sighs "Well come on we got a guest to entertain. You coming Rage?"

Rage nods "Sure, I could use the practice." he says.


	3. The True Enemy is?

Sonic, Tails and Rage stood outside of Tails' workshop as Eggman approached and lands. "Oh ho ho ho if it isn't Sonic and Tails." He laughs.

"Eggman...what do you want this time?" Sonic asks.

"Well you see, it came to my attention the Chaos Emeralds seemed to be convening here so I came to appropriate them." Eggman says "You are no match for my Egg Dragoon Mk IV! I made sure of that!"

"We'll see about that!" Sonic shouts as he charges forward and homing attacks the mech only to be swatted away like a fly. He landed back between Rage and Tails. Tails looked in pure shock at Sonic then to Eggman.

Rage stood there gritting his teeth as Sonic got up. "What...what happened?"

"He swatted you away like some fly." Rage says. Eggman laughed as the gatling arm took aim at the three. Then pods of rockets popped out of the shoulders of the mech.

"Nya ha ha ha farewell Sonic, Tails...Knuckles..." Eggman laughs as they all fire. Sonic turns to grab and protect Tails.

Rage flings his left arm to the side and shouts "Chaos Barricade!" And a bright red barrier of energy protected the three of them.

Eggman looked in surprise at the defensive barrier as it faded. "What?" He asks looking at Rage. "You...you're not Knuckles...I've never seen you before! Who are you?!" He demands.

"My name is Ragis Chaotic the Hedgehog, you may refer to me as Rage..." the crimson hedgehog says as the Chaos Emeralds arrive at him, "I am a Chaos Guardian!" He calls out as his sword appears and the Emeralds float around him.

"What? A sword?" Eggman asks "That's not fair!"

"Not fair my foot you shot rockets at us." Sonic says.

"Yes and if it wasn't for Rage here you and foxboy would be dust..." Eggman says "It doesn't matter, give the Chaos Emeralds to me or else!"

"Over my dead body." Rage says.

"That can be arranged!" Eggman says as he attempts to grab Rage who instead leaps up and runs up the arm before swinging his sword at the glass surrounding Eggman which sparked as Rage was sent flying back. He landed on his feet and grunted. Eggman laughed.

A loud crack was heard as Eggman looked to the right where Rage had struck the glass to see a crack had appeared. "So I just gotta keep hitting it there then?" Rage smirks.

"Why you red...red pest!" Eggman shouts attempting to smash Rage with the Dragoon's hand. Rage leaps out of the way as Sonic jumps back into the battle.

Sonic launched a homing attack at the same spot Rage had struck with his sword causing the crack to spread. "You little!" Eggman growls as he swipes at Sonic.

"It's over!" Rage shouts from behind Eggman as he leaped into the air and his sword glowed with a cold icy mist "Icy Chaos Slash!" He calls as he slices through the Egg Dragoon's center. He was once more beside Sonic as he turns to look at Eggman again.

Eggman looked shocked as the Egg Dragoon's top slid off to the left of the bottom and he ejected before it collapsed. "Mark my words Hedgehogs this isn't over! Not by a long shot! Once Christian is ready you'll be sorry!"

"Who?" Sonic asks as Eggman flew off.

"No idea." Rage says as he dismisses his sword. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Sonic answers "Thanks."

"No problem." Rage smiled "That was a little too easy though."

"So...you weren't lying were you?" Sonic asks. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Rage scoffs "Anyway, Nix..."

"Nix?" Sonic asks

"I think he means Christain?" Tails says "The guy Nix...left in charge?"

"Right..." Sonic says begrudgingly.

"Huh?" Rage asks.

"Your old friend Christain, he and Nix are pals." Tails says "When Sonic tried to stop them he got himself beat and hard. Even Super Sonic didn't stand a chance."

"Christain..." Rage says "I can't believe it..."

"You're going after him aren't you?" Sonic asks and Rage nods "Then I am going with you! I won't let him humiliate me like that!"

"That's fine Sonic just no jumping the gun." Rage says "This isn't like anything you have faced before. Nothing like I have faced obviously as well."

"Don't worry, I've saved the world plenty of times! I know what I'm doing!" Sonic smiled with a thumbs up. Mentally Rage rolled his eyes but left it alone.

"So what do we do next?" Rage asks crossing his arms to think.

"Hmm good question." Sonic says rubbing his chin. "You mentioned the Dark World or something?"

"Yeah, we could start looking for a way to get there." Rage says "No idea where to start looking."

"What about Central City?" Tails suggests. "They have a big military intelligence center there,they may have a lead."

"Sure because the military will just share that information with Sonic and I." Rage scoffs "We'd probably get shot just for being too close to the place."

"Point taken..." Tails says nodding.

"Well well well..." a familiar voice chuckles making the three look around. It was then Nazo appeared from a portal of dark energy.

"Nazo!" Sonic exclaims "What do you want?"

"I thought I sensed the Chaos Emeralds here but this I did not expect." He chuckles "It's been a long time Sonic..." he says looking at Tails "Hello foxyboy long time no see." Nazo then looked to Rage and smiled a toothy grin "Now ain't this a surprise? You're that kid from five years ago. I was under the impression Nix possessed that Christain fella and killed everyone else in that place."

"Yeah well you can tell your little master he missed one." Rage says "and that I am coming for him."

"You?" Nazo laughs hysterically "You barely measured up to Sonic! How could you ever hope to lay a finger on Christain let alone me?"

"A lot has happened in the last five years Nazo." Sonic says. "I hope you know we won't lose!"

"Heh look at you all ready to fight. I was hoping you'd just shut up and listen. I have no intentions of wasting my time on two lowly rats!" Nazo chuckles.

"Then just spit it out." Rage says "We aren't exactly looking to waste our time with the likes of you either!" He shouts.

"Hrmph!" Nazo grunts infuriated by Rage's comment but he let it go "I am merely going to offer you a word of warning, my master Christain is willing to let the two of you live if you back off now. In fact he is offering you a place in his new world as Lords! All the money and power you could ever desire!" He says "So...what'll it be?"

"Gee what a tempting offer." Sonic says crossing his arms. "I'll have to pass though. I like the world the way it is. No need for some new world order or something."

"Hmph what about you?" Nazo asks looking at Rage "Live or die?"

Rage smirks "You really think I'd sellout for some money?" He asks "Tell your Master he can expect guests in the future."

"You have made your choice then. From here on you will be killed on sight. We will not meet again." Nazo scoffs vanishing.

Nazo appeared on the cliffs above where a grey hedgehog with glowing dark purple marks covering his body his hand was a blade dark as the darkest night. The hilt a soft dim golden color. Blood red eyes looked down at the three. "Well?" He asks in an echoey voice.

"They refused,Master Christain." Nazo says.

"Both?" Christain asks and Nazo nods. "Very well. They pose little threat to us. They do not know how to get to the Dark Realm nor can they."

"What of the one portal in the jungles that belonged to GUN we are using?" Nazo asks.

"They are guarded by Alistar, one of the Dark Spawn Commanders, they wouldn't stand a chance. Besides only GUN and that cat knows we are there." Christain says "Even if they did, they'd perish the minute they step foot on Dark Mobius."

"That's true." Nazo smiles.

"Come." Christain says "It is time to depart." He then opens a portal of Dark Energy and the two went through it before it closed.

"That was weird." Sonic says. "Why offer us that? Unless it was a trap."

"They wouldn't offer us that unless we are seen as a threat." Tails says.

"Tails is right." Rage agrees "Why offer us so much if they weren't worried. Something isn't right. They're worried about us."

"What's there to be worried about?" Sonic asks "If Christain is as strong as Nazo says he could just snap and kill us!"

"Think about it Sonic!" Tails exclaims "The first true Chaos Guardian Mobius has seen in thousands of years appearing at a time like this? It's not some coincidence!"

"What about Knuckles or the other Echidnas?!" Sonic exclaims.

"Sonic...they weren't...true Chaos Guardians just the people put in charge of protecting them by the last of the Guardians." Tails says "This all has to be part of that old prophecy!"

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Rage asks

"An ancient prophecy handed down and retold by countless generations." Tails says. "Long ago there was a great war, The Shadow War. Well not long after a prophecy was discovered;

_When The Forebearer returns, After the Last of The Echidna pass and once more Chaos is in disarray The Evil One will return. It will be then that a fire from The Banished of those with the Blood Curse will rise in its hand the Dragon once wielded by a God. He who will traverse Light and Dark will save Mobius from Darkness._

Don't you see Sonic? Rage is that Flame mentioned!" Tails exclaims.

"I guess that would explain why he can use a Super Form without all 7 Emeralds." Sonic nods "Still that doesn't get us anywhere."

"Which leaves us back at Robotnik being our one lead." Rage sighs. "Dammit we're not going to get anywhere like this. Nor will we get anything from him!"

"GUN would have information but we couldn't access it..." Tails says. "No doubt they were issued a surrender ultimatum."

"Hmmm what about Rogue?" Sonic asks "She still do spy work? She might know something."

"Worth a try." Tails says "Last I heard she and Shadow were living in Westopolis."

"Then that's our best bet on finding anything out." Rage says.

"Rage, leave that to us. You're new to this hero stuff so just let the old hands show you the ropes." Sonic chuckles.

"Sonic...I did train myself half to death to sit on the sidelines." Rage says "Christain, Nix or whoever it is now has my brothers I will get them back."

"Rage, you don't have to do this." Tails says "You can't just go running around like Sonic and I can, we're known for it."

"I won't take no for an answer." Rage says sternly "Don't try and stop me."

"We won't." Sonic says "If you're serious then come with us."

"Sonic!" Tails exclaims "We can't let him tag along! He might get himself killed! We can't be responsible for that!"

"Rage can handle himself." Sonic says "You saw how he dealt with Eggman."

"I am right here." Rage says "I will meet the two of you in Westopolis don't take too long." He then vanished in a flash of crimson Chaos Energy.

"I don't know about this Sonic." Tails says as the two started to run.

"Tails, Rage will be fine. He's changed since I last saw him five years ago. He's strong, determined and relentless. Had Eggman posed a real threat to him...I think he'd have killed Eggman."

"What are you saying Sonic?" Tails asks.

"You saw how he was; calm and collected even then. The Rage from five years ago wouldn't have stood like that. It was clear he wasn't going all out. Neither was I. Still though, had he chosen to I can tell he'd kill Eggman without a second thought or any remorse." Sonic explains.

"So you're saying he can do what you refuse to do?" Tails asks "Why don't you just kill him?"

"Because life would be boring without Eggman." Sonic scoffs as they slow down reaching the edge of town where Rage was waiting leaning on a small wall with bushes atop it.

"You took your time." Rage says "You'll be happy to know that the city is safe. Fat man and Dark Spawn free."

"You're sure?" Tails asks.

"Course' I am." Rage scoffs "Not much left to search. After the Black Arms invaded fifteen years ago nobody rebuilt half this place. Why anyone would live in this dump bow is beyond me."

"No need to be so negative." Sonic says as they walked into the ruins together. "You'd think they'd try to clean up."

"Made more sense to abandon this part of the city and just rebuild parts of the north end of town." Tails says "Besides it stands as a reminder that there are things out there...dangerous things."

"That whole Black Arms mess was that Gerald Robotnik's falt." Rage scoffs "I may have been a kid when it happened but I remember those damn things coming to our village. We were spared because our mayor gave up a Chaos Emerald...if only he knew..."

"Enough, we're here." Sonic says as they stood at a red door in a ramshackle shack that looked handmade. Sonic knocks at the door. "Rage let Tails and I do the talking." He advised to which Rage shrugs showing he was fine with it.

A small ruckus was heard and Shadow finally opens the door. "Sonic, the hell do you want?" He asks annoyed.

"Who is it?!" A voice calls from insideas Rouge comes to the door. "Well, well, well if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog and Fox Boy." She says flirtatiously. "What brings you guys to a dump like this?"

"We were wondering if you could help us." Tails says.

"Oh?" She asks "With what?"

"It's a long story." Sonic says.

"I love long stories come on in." She says inviting them in. As Sonic and Tails walked by she and Shadow finally saw Rage. She looked at him with a curious look as they all went inside and sat down. "Now tell me how you two came across such a handsome guy." She says looking at Rage.

"Well, I met Rage here five years ago." Sonic says "He's the one I mentioned from Westside."

"Mmm I saw you being a bit younger." Rouge chuckles with a flirtatious smile to Rage.

"Ahem, well after thinking he was dead for the last five years he shows up just before Eggman calling himself a Chaos Guardian." Sonic concludes.

"A Chaos Guardian huh?" Shadow asks looking at him "I don't see it..."

"We're looking for an entrance to the Dark World." Rage says "So we can take Christain and Nazo down."

"Are you now?" Rouge asks "Well in the old Iron Jungle where GUN used to have a large base before The Black Arms attacked there was this strange porta structure which according to surveillance opened up and those Dark Spawn creatures flooded out."

"You aren't actually planning to go in where you?" Shadow asks "GUN has sent a lot of teams in there...all either died or those who didn't were affected by some strange behavior altering energy that seems to exist in the atmosphere...it's not safe."

"We can take it." Sonic says.

"Sonic, I think I am with Shadow." Tails says "If that many people have gone in and either not come back or return crazy we're in just as much danger."

"I can go." Rage says "Part of my abilities allows me to survive on Dark Mobius with no negative effects. I might be able to figure something out for Sonic and Tails."

"Like what?" Tails asks.

"Who knows, maybe there is some magic spell or something." Rage shrugs "I dunno but never hurts to try."

"You three sure have your plates full." Rouge chuckles. "I hope you aren't biting off more than you can chew Big Red." She says

"Excuse me?" Rage asks taken back by the nickname.

"Ignore it." Shadow says "She has a tendency to nickname guys. Best get going before she gets needy."

"Hey!" Rouge snaps slapping Shadow as Sonic, Tails and Rage back out of the house.

"Don't worry about it." Sonic says "She has a nickname for all of us."

"She calls me Foxyboy, Sonic Blue, Knuckles was called Dreads and guess you're Big Red." Tails says. "I wonder why..."

"You'll understand when you understand." Sonic says. Rage just nodded.

"You too Rage?" Tails asks and Rage shrugs.

"Hey I may be new to this hero business but I wasn't born yesterday." He says. "Somethings are best left to find out on your own."

The three began their long trek to the old jungles unaware they were being watched by Christain and Nazo. "You don't think they'd actually go to the Dark Realm do you?" Nazo asks.

"I don't think we want to find out...I can deal with them." Christain says.

"Are you sure?" Nazo asks.

"Yes. Rage needs to be dealt with now." Christain answers.

"Why? He is just a kid who thinks he is more than he is!" Nazo scoffs.

"No, our informant with the Old Chaos Guardians confirmed it...Rage is one of them." Christain says "We need to ensure he doesn't become a problem."

"You want to end him?" Nazo asks.

"Discourage him first." Christain says "Too much effort to kill him now."

"How do you plan to do that?" Nazo asks.

"From what our informant tells us, Rage never returned to The Chaos Realm. He got his little sword and returned to Mobius so he isn't as trained as he could have been." Christain explains.

"Still, what do you plan to do?" Nazo aks.

"Demoralize him, defeat him in such a way that he gives up." The grey hedgehog answers.

"What of Sonic and Tails?" Nazo asks

"Those two are no threat to us. Not now anyway." Christain says.

"You mean to tell me that red hedgehog who was nothing more than a pitiful child who you let live need I remind you, is more of a threat than Mobius' most well known and renowned hero?" Nazo scoffs.

"Sonic and Tails have not fought this kind of battle. This battle goes beyond you and I." Christain says.

"...Light and Darkness." Rage says to Sonic. The three had set up camp in the plains about midway between the jungle GUN holds and Westopolis.

"So...let me get this straight." Sonic says "Two forces govern existence." He says.

"Yes." Rage affirms.

"If they lose their balance it can destroy everything?" Sonic asks.

"Uh huh." Rage once more affirmed.

"And long ago Mobius was created by those who created the universe but one crazy god of this Darkness called Vlagh tried using it as a means to envelop everything in Darkness. So the Chaos Emeralds were created to prevent that?" Sonic asks.

"Correct, however as you well know they have both positive and negative energies and if not balanced out Nazo is formed, one of Vlagh's lackies." Rage says.

"I am surprised anyone knows my story." Nazo's voice was heard and the three leap to their feat, Rage summons his sword, as Nazo and Christain appear from a portal of dark energy.

"Nazo, Christain!" Sonic says as he gets ready for a fight.

"Hello." Christain smirks.

"Christain?" Rage asks "It can't be...but...you look just like..." Rage pauses his eyes shaking as memories from five years ago rushed into his head.

"Hello Rage." Christain says "It has been a long time."

"How...how could you?!" Rage asks clenching his blade in anger "How can you be standing with The Darkness?! You were my friend! My brothers your friends! How can you stand with that which was...no how could you stand there after all you have done..."

"It's rather easy, just give into Darkness, after that fear, worry none of it exists." Christain chuckles.

"So you're the one behind this." Sonic says "I thought you to be better than this. You really are a monster. You destroyed not only Rage's hometown but your own."

"Enough." Christain says "I am here...for a reason." He smirks pointing at Rage "Ragis Chaotic, Betrayer of the Dark I am here to end your life in the name of The Dark."

"Betrayer of the Dark?" Tails asks.

"I have no idea what he's talking about!" Rage says.

"Hmph." Christain chuckles "I can show you." He then extends his arms and a black mist coveres the area.

"What?" The three exclaim.

"Soooonic!" Tails cries fearfully. He looked at Sonic who was on his knees coughing. "S-Sonic...?" He asks

"Sonic?!" Rage exclaims "What's wrong?!"

"R-run..." Sonic struggles to say.

Angered Rage glows with a golden light which purgest the mist as he leaps for Christain and attempts to strike him with his sword. Christain however grabbed the blade with a smirk.

"Wha-" Rage gasps in shock before Christain used his free hand to strike Rage with an orb of Darkness sending him back.

Christain laughs "You are nothing more than a betrayer to your people! You could never harm me!"

"Shut up!" Rage shouts as he begins to launch a salvo of energy blasts at Christain who just puts a hand out and they scattered. Christain then forms a spear out of Darkness and drives it through Rage's chest.

The crimson hedgehog looked in shock as he coughed up some blood. Christain removed it and laughed. "This is the power of a Chaos Guardian?!" He panted "What a joke! Sonic, finish this." He orders.

"Wh-wha?" Tails asks looking at Sonic to see a pair of yellow eyes glaring at him. Sonic was no longer the Sonic he knew. His fur had turned to a dark blue and Darkness eminated from him "N-n-no." Tails whimpers on fear. "Sonic!"

Sonic chuckles. As he raised a hand and the residual Dark Energy formed into a claw. He was striking to kill, as he swung though he was stopped as a red blur rushed between them. Rage had blocked the attack.

"What?" Dark Sonic exclaimed. "How can you still be alive?!"

"Don't do this Sonic..." Rage pants. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"You idiot you couldn't hope to get to him!" Nazo chuckles "He belongs to Darkness!"

"Bullshit." Rage pants kicking Sonic away.

"Rage!" Blade's voice echoes in his head "You're hurt as is! If you do what I think you are Nazo or Christain will kill you! You won't have the energy to fight them!"

"Return..." Rage says as his free hand glows "Return to Light!" He shouts as he hits Sonic in the chest causing him to fly a few feet back, his fur returning to normal and the Darkness vanished.

"Now." Christain chuckles as Rage turns to look at him panting heavily. Christain goes to lunge for Rage however he is stopped and shakes as if stuck in place.

"M-master?" Nazo asks worried.

"I-impossible! Your body succumbed years ago! How can you-" Christain says as a translucent projection that looked just like him appeared in front of Christain holding him back.

"What..." Tails looks in shock.

"I-I can't let you...N-nix!" The projection says.

"Christain!" Rage exclaims.

"Y-you have to go!" He says "I was an idiot and let this bastard..." Christain pauses struggling to keep the astral form "...take control of me! Go! You can't stop him now Rage he is too powerful! Run, and get stronger...then fight...only you can...f-free me!"

"D-damn you..." Nix-Christain says

"Christain..." Rage says as he shakes his head. He knew Christain was right. Rage picked Sonic up, then he used Chaos Control to return Tails as well as Sonic and himself to Angel Island.

Almost instantly as they arrived Rage collapsed. Tails ran over "Sonic...Rage!" He exclaims.


	4. Setbacks on the Road to the Dark Realm

Rage opened his eyes and found himself in a field of green grass. Across from him stood a golden, glowing wolf. "What?" He asks, his voice echoing slightly "Am I...dead?"

"No." A calming voice comes from the wolf. It was then from inside Rage out walked a figure that looked just like him only scaley.

"What-" Rage looks shocked. He didn't know what was happening as the figure knelt.

"It has been a long time, Lord Chaos." The figure says in a voice Rage recognized. It was a manifestation of Blade, of Bureijingukaosu.

"Blade..." Rage whispers he then looks to the golden wolf and knelt.

"It has been far too long, Bureijingukaosu. Perhaps I should call you Blade now." Lord Chaos says.

"It is my pleasure, why do you grace us with your presence?" Blade asks.

"With our Young Guardian's body recovering I thought it appropriate to take this chance to meet him." Lord Chaos says. "Ragis Chaotic...I am glad to see you are alive. I worried you'd be throwing your life away by not returning after you and Blade as you call him were united."

"I apologize it was my fault." Blade says. "I shouldn't have ordered him when I had no place to."

"No, no." Lord Chaos says "It was the right thing to do. Unfortunately Master Chaotix is a little too careful and would have had Rage train more likely for a long time. Mobius can't afford it."

"M-Master Chaos..." Rage says

"Yes young one?" Lord Chaos asks.

"Christain called me...he called me a traitor to my people...what did he mean?!" Rage asks.

"You mean...you don't know?" Lord Chaos asks shocked.

Rage shakes his head "My father never spoke

much about our family and my mom's side of the family lived in Westside before the Black Arms invasion, they moved to the Southern Isles after that." He says

Hearing this caused the golden god-wolf to sigh. He didn't want to tell him but, someone has to; "Rage, your family...well it hails from Dark Mobius...within your blood sleeps a curse...you are among the last pureblooded Chaotics and that curse was placed upon your family eons ago by Vlagh himself. Your branch of the family defied Vlagh's claim as Dark Mobius' ruler and fled to Mobius, hence the name. I pray you never discover what this curse is but be careful...should you lose control and become consumed by it...you will be in for a hell of a battle to regain yourself..."

Rage looked at the ground. He wasn't sure how to feel upon hearing this. "That's why...he took Xage and Icezer." He clenched his fist. "I have to get stronger...for them."

"Rage, you have a long way to go before you will be ready to face Christain." Lord Chaos says "You must train your mind and body. When in battle let nothing cloud your mind. Focus on the battle and nothing else. Feel the Chaos flow through you. Once you master both will you be able to defeat Christain...you must also let go of emotion. Emotion will hold you back. At the same time know your power...Rage you could destroy entire planets even stars with a snap of the fingers so long as you understand. You know however you have yet to truly understand."

"...but how?" Rage asks.

"What do you mean?" Blade asks turning to look at Rage.

"How am I to get stronger?!" Rage exclaims "When nothing on Mobius can properly prepare me?!"

"Rage your body is special as it is a conduit of Chaos. Train your body, push it to the limit and beyond. It will hurt but each time your body begins to adjust to the power. Eventually you will reach new heights. Like tonight. Be warned, neglect the training and you will become accustomed to not needing to use as much." Lord Chaos explains.

"If we see Christain again, what do we do?" Blade asks.

"Run." Lord Chaos says.

"Run?" Rage asks "Lord Chaos that...that's cowardice!"

"There is no shame in running from a fight you aren't ready for." Lord Chaos says. "You cannot afford to die Rage, if you die Mobius is doomed."

"I...understand." Rage sighs "How will I know when I am ready?"

"You'll know." Lord Chaos says "It seems you're ready to wake up. Tikal is probably confused best you get to it then."

"What?" Rage asks as his vision whited out. He covered his eyes before finding himself opening them to see a stone canopy above him, it looked familiar. It was part of the Master Emerald's shrine! Rage sat up and bis head bonked into that of an orange Echidna.

"Owe!" She exclaimed. Rage scurried to his feet and looked at her.

"Sorry!" He exclaims "uh...who are you?"

"I'm Tikal,who are you?" She asks.

"I am Ragis Chaotic the Hedgehog. But most people know me as Rage." Rage introduces himself.

"It is nice to meet you, I assume you are a Chaos Guardian." She chuckles.

"Where are Sonic and Tails?" Rage asks.

"I explained to them everything regarding your situation. They left to try and stall for time or stop Christain. Given it's Sonic, he won't kill him." Tikal answers.

"I see..." Rage sighs. "Sonic doesn't realize that's the only option..."

"I tried explaining it but he wouldn't listen." Tikal sighs sadly "I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to apologize." Rage says. "Sonic won't listen to anyone on something like that. Barely know the guy but it's obvious he doesn't listen to others."

Tikal giggled a bit "Well, you should be focusing on training."

"Yeah..." Rage says disgruntled.

"Do you not like the idea?" She asks.

"Course' not." Rage scoffs "I don't like sitting around on the sidelines, besides Sonic is in over his head if he's going after Christain! Not to mention the fact that we didn't even get to the Iron Jungle. If it houses the Dark Realm's portal then it is no doubt highly fortified and under tight lock and key. Besides, Sonic would die or just become Dark Sonic in the Dark Realm and who knows what that atmosphere would do to Tails!"

"You seem awfully concerned for them." Tikal says confused. "Why? You barely know them!"

"I met Sonic five almost six years ago. Helped him get back to health after Nazo wiped the floor with him. I am worried since yeah he is a hero but he has only really dealt with Robotnik. Only a few times has he dealt with monsters. None of which come close to this. I am only as effective as I am at it thanks to Chaotix and Dex's training..." Rage pause "Oh no...if Sonic goes after Christain then...he'll turn him back into Dark Sonic."

"Not much you can do..." Tikal says. "They're heading for the Iron Jungle again."

"The hell there isn't!" Rage says "I can't let that happen! If Christain turns Sonic again not only is he a problem for me but Tails is good as dead!"

"Rage...you'll be risking a lot you need to train!" Tikal says.

"I'll train practically then." Rage says "There are Dark Spawns everywhere up there. I'll train on them and with enough time to spare."

"Rage!" Tikal attempts to argue again however Rage was gone.

"Are you sure about this Sonic?" Tails asks.

"Course I am!" The cobalt blue hedgehog scoffs "I am not gonna let dark and broody just waltz over me like that!"

"Sonic...you don't understand!" Tails pleas "Christain did something to you, it brought Dark Sonic out and- and Rage..."

"Hm?" Sonic looks at Tails "What about him?"

"Rage risked his life to save you!" Tails exclaims. "He used all of his remaining lower to repress Dark Sonic and return us to safety! Now here you are back where it happened..."

"Ah you worry too much Tails." Sonic scoffs.

"Sonic I cannot keep letting you risk yourself like this you know!" Tails shouts frustrated "If you keep jumping in like this you'll end up getting yourself killed! Twice in the last two days Rage saved your life! From Eggmana and that Christain fellow...don't you think maybe we should reconsider? Besides, we have no idea if Dark Mobius is even safe for us to just walk into!" He complains.

"If you want to stay behind Tails go ahead. I am going to stop Christain." Sonic says looking back at Tails as his eyes flashed amber. "I am better off doing it than Rage is. The kid is Christain's friend, that will cloud his judgement."

Tails stopped walking. "He didn't fully cure you did he?" Tails asks as Sonic continued walking.

He managed to get a few steps ahead before a large horde of Dark Spawns formed out of the shadows blocking the way.

"None shall pass." A voice states as a tall, buff grey cat walks up. "Not without Master Nazo or Master Christain's say so. Leave now."

"Sorry pal, we're going through!" Sonic chuckles.

"Hmph." The cat scoffs "You trespass in the presence of Alistar a grave mistake." The cat says as a large two handed axe appears in his hands.

"Oh so you can just pop weapons into existence too?" Sonic chuckles "Alright, bring it on!"

"Die." Alistar shouts as the two lunged at each other. Sonic outsped Alistar and kicked him in the cheek. The cat stumbled and looked at Sonic with fury as he commands the Dark Spawns to grab Sonic.

The swarm formed a tide as it swept over Sonic and Tails entangling them in chains. Alistar chuckled "Fools. All who oppose Lord Vlagh's will serve it in the end."

"Screw you!" Sonic shouts struggling.

"Your efforts are futile, Sonic the Hedgehog." A familiar voice chuckles as Mephilies appears next to Alistar.

"Mephilies." Sonic scowls.

"You know him?" Tails asks.

"Unfortunately." Sonic spits.

"What is it?" Alistar asks.

"Well, a time rift was detected in the jungle...it's no longer there." Mephilies says "The area affected has aged by a few hundred years."

"It's likely Master Nazo." Alistar says looking to Sonic and Tails with a toothy grin.

"What are you going to do to us?!" Tails exclaims.

"Well those chains, better known as The Chains of Darkness are a special artifact Vlagh made way back when...it awakens Darkness within people like you and Sonic..." he explains "Best of all breaking them is nigh impossible!"

"This is it, Sonic." Mephilies chuckles as an aura glows around the chain and a black mist emanates from it and Sonic screams in pain.

"S-Sonic!" Tails exclaims as Sonic began to once more change back to Dark Sonic. Tails felt tears come to his eyes fear was over taking him.

"What is with the fox?" Mephilies asks "He is unaffected by it!"

"Whatever." Alistar says as the chains release Sonic and Tails. "Sonic and the Dark Spawns can deal with him." He says motioning his arm to command them.

"Sonic..." Tails says with fear shrouding his voice as Sonic walked up to him with a sinister smirk.

"No!" Tails screams as Sonic and some Dark Spawns leap a wall of fire shoots out of the ground around Tails. The heat caused the fox to cover his face before he felt himself being grabbed and moved. He opened his eyes to see Rage was holding him under his left arm with his sword in his right.

A different aura flowed about him though. In fact he wasn't red now that Tails took a second to look he was golden, like Super Sonic! "Rage?" Tails asks quietly as Rage puts him down.

"Who might this be?" Alistar asks.

"I haven't seen this one before." Mephilies says rubbing his chin. "Whoever he is he is very proficient in using Chaos..."

Rage leapt down from the tree he left Tails in and cleared some Dark Spawns with a sweeping attack clearing some footing for him. "I see Sonic is lost once more." Rage he sighs looking at Alistar and Mephilies.

"Someone like him would be an asset to us." Mephilies says. Alistar nods as he sends the Chains of Darkness at Rage.

"Look out!" Tails screams and Rage looks to Tails as the chains wrapped around his limbs and held him.

"I don't know who you are but you have some nerve to drop in like that." Alistar chuckles as Rage struggled "It's no use." He laughs as once again they activated releasing a dark mist that covered him.

"No!" Tails panicked. Losing Sonic was bad enough, now Rage who barely knew them just gave himself up to save him? It was too much.

Rage smirks and looks at Alistar. "That all you got?" He asks as he manages to break the chains holding his right arm. Using his sword he breaks the rest.

"Impossible!" Alistar exclaims "Nobody can destroy the Chains of Darkness!"

"Surprise." Rage says as the golden flare of energy he had around him glows brighter.

"Hmph, Dark Spawns take care of-" Alistar begins to order before Rage's voice echoed.

"Chaos Blast!" He shouts releasing a powerful blast of energy which Alistar shields Mephilies and Sonic from. He looks in shock as he lowered the shield.

"You...can't be!" Alistar exclaims "You're a Chaos Guardian!"

"That is correct." Rage says "My name is Ragis Chaotic the Hedgehog...I am a Chaos Guardian."

"Did he say...Chaotic?" Alistar asks and Sonic nodded. "Mephilies go inform Master Christain and Master Nazo of this!"

"I don't take orders from you Alistar, remember that however this is imperative information so I will go." Mephilies says vanishing in a portal of darkness.

"Sonic." Alistar says "Stop him."

"With pleasure." Sonic chuckles sinisterly.

"Don't do this Sonic." Rage warns. The now black hedgehog just leaps for him and he avoids the attack by mere inches.

"Very well!" Rage shouts as he readies for the next attack as Alistar vanished. Sonic charged and Rage uses a barrage of Icy Chaos to freeze him solid.

Sonic struggled to break free but was unsuccessful as Rage lands a hard hit to his face using the flat side of his sword which shattered the ice and sent him reeling.

Sonic looks up and growls as he boosts into Rage hitting him into a tree. He then clawed Rage's chest. He got ready to begin slicing at him furiously however Rage kicked up sending Sonic into the air. Rage then strikes Sonic with lightning which smashed him into the ground.

Sonic looked up at him struggling to stand. He was beaten. Sonic stood no chance against Rage's vast arsenal of abilities. Rage walked forward and Tails flew between the two.

"That's enough Rage!" Tails says. "Can't you see he's beaten?!"

"Tails..." Rage and Sonic said almost in unison.

"...Sonic can't defeat you please you can't kill him!" The fox pleas.

Rage stood there silently "Tails...you saw what happened to him...twice now...we can't trust he'll not turn again if I cure him again...not to mention he's done going after Christain. He also tried to kill you..."

"I know but...please..." Tails says looking at Sonic who was still on a knee.

"You useless fox..." he snarls "You're supposed to be my friend and you're letting this...this rodent thrash me around!" Tail's expression dropped when Sonic said this as he turns and looks at him. "You heard me...you good for nothing...yellow son of a bitch."

Tears came to Tails' eyes upon hearing this. Sonic stood up with a sly smirk "I should've left your sor-" was all he managed to say before Rage teleporters behind him with Chaos Control.

"Shut it!" He shouts hitting sonic square in the head with the hilt of his sword causing the hedgehog to collapse unconscious. Rage then dismisses his sword.

"S-Sonic..." Tails says "H-how could he..."

"That wasn't really Sonic talking Tails." Rage says as he hoists Sonic over his shoulder. "C'mon we need to regroup. I need to fix Sonic so we should head to Angel Island."

"He's...not?" Tails asks.

"Dead?" Rage asks "Oh no, I knocked him out. If I wanted him dead I'd have used the other end of my sword." He then motions Tails to come closer. Hesitantly the fox does so.

With a flash of bright yellow light they were transported to Angel Island at the foot of the shrine to the Master Emerald. Rage walked up the stairs with Sonic and laid him down in front of the Master Emerald with Tails not far behind.

With a deep breath Rage extended his hand and the Master Emerald glows. Soon Sonic's body illuminates as he is once more returned to normal. Tails looks gleefully at the scene as Rage turns around.

"Thank you, Rage." Tails says.

"It's my job." Rage says "Tails, we need to convince Sonic how dangerous it is to deal with Christain...We can't have them corrupting him like this. It takes too much energy without the Master Emerald to bring him back."

"What should we do?" Tails asks.

"I have no clue." Rage sighs "Sonic would be helpful but with him at risk of turning as easily has he does...it's not safe for him...I also know he won't just stand down because I say so."

"I can talk to him." Tails says. "You have to realize though Rage, he's just trying to help."

"I know but...until we can be sure it's safe to go to the Dark Realm...there isn't much he can do to help...unfortunately right now it's a game of figuring out how to safely travel there...I worry the spell that is used to protect people could be gone." Rage sighs.

"Rage...You're over stressing about all of this." Tails says. "You're young and a burden like this isn't something you should carry alone."

"Thanks for your concern, Tails." Rage says. "I guess it's stressful this being my first time and all."

"It's a lot isn't it?" Sonic asks "The first gig is always the hardest."

"Sonic...you're up sooner than I expected." Rage says.

"How much did you hear?" Tails asks.

"Most of it." Sonic says sitting down between the two "listen Rage, this isn't an easy life...being a hero and this well...this is a huge thing to start off with. Eggman wouldn't give you any issues but this...this is something else. Rage, are you positive you can go down this path?"

"Of course." Rage says "I know what needs to be done. We need to get to The Dark Realm. It should be safer to make it to the portal with Alistar gone."

"That's not what I meant." Sonic says.

"What did you mean then?" The crimson hedgehog asks.

"Rage, if you defeat Christain and Nazo...you'll never be able to return to a normal life." Tails says "Think about it. You'll likely be hunted by people Dark Realm forever."

"It sounds like you guys don't want me to go after them at all." Rage sighs "Why?"

"Rage the life of a hero isn't easy. We just want you to think long and hard about this." Tails says.

"I thought about it five years ago." Rage says. "I lost my chance at a normal life when Nazo and Nix destroyed my home."

"So...what will you do when this is all over?" Sonic asks.

"Return here and keep to myself. Guard the Emeralds for the rest of eternity." Rage says looking to the skies "Protect the Light...those are my duties as a Chaos Guardian."

"You could help us with Eggman." Sonic suggests. Rage shook his head at the idea.

"No, not unless it interferes with my duties." Rage says "Besides, you should be able to handle him, Sonic."

"Fine." The cobalt blue hedgehog sighs giving in.

"It's a lonely life I know." Rage sighs looking to the horizon "But know, you two are welcome here anytime. Just don't go taking the Emeralds without telling me." Rage looks back to him "I'll be back. I need to go talk with Tikal." He says before walking off.

An hour goes by and Sonic was sitting on the Master Emerald playing with a chao while Tails was fiddling with one of his devices. "Rage has been gone for a while." Sonic says

"Not much we can do till' he gets back." Tails says "We need him if we're going to get to the Dark Realm safely."

"I figured I'd find you slacking off around here." A nasally voice scoffs.

"That voice..." Sonic says as Silver approached them with Blaze not far behind "Silver?!"

"Long time." Silver says.

"How can this be possible?" Tails asks.

"I think our mutual enemy can explain." Blaze answers.

"What are you talking about?" Sonicasks

"We caught Mephilies who we thought was dead conversing with some weird guy. They went through some portal. Silver and I followed." Blaze explains.

"But...when we defeated him as Solaris I thought everything having to do with that was you know, undone." Sonic says.

It was then Rage walked back up "Sorry about that. Had some issues finding the spell but I got it." He says.

"Rage?!" Silver exclaims.

"Huh?" Rage asks looking confused at the silver hedgehog.

"How did you get here?" Blaze asks.

"You don't recognize me?!" Silver exclaims.

"Should I?" Rage asks scratching his head.

"Come on it's me Silver!" The hedgehog says.

"Uh huh?" Rage says "I don't know who you are."

"Come on! We defeated Nix and Mephilies together!" Silver scoffs.

"Uh Silver..." Sonic buts in "Rage isn't uh...from your time..."

"What?!" He exclaims "but he looks exactly the same!"

"Someone care to fill me in?" Rage asks.

"Silver and Blaze are from a far off future." Sonic says.

"But so far off that there is no way you could be alive there and here." Silver chimes in.

"Ohhhh right..." Rage sighs "I am technically immortal. I mean I can die...just not from age or decay..."

"Wow." Silver says.

"So wait if we stopped Solaris...and I...how ae you here?" Sonic asks.

"It doesn't just get erased Sonic." Blaze says "Unfortunately our future remained destroyed but Iblis was gone and Mephilies must have been revived by other means at some point."

"I bet it was Nix." Silver says.

"It doesn't matter." Blaze says "What matters is now we're here and we're not leaving until Mephilies is stopped."

"Then come with us." Sonic says "We're going to the Dark Realm after Christain."

"Christain?" Silver asks "Blaze...should we?" He looks at the car who shakes her head.

"No Silver, we have to be careful. It's possible that we could alter everything just by being here..." She says.

"But if we don't..." Silver objects looking at her. Blaze returns a fiery glare and Silver sighed. "Nevermind." He said.

"If we're done with the chit chat may I?" Rage asks.

"Oh right, go on ahead." Sonic says. Rage opens a book and extends a hand as he begins reciting some phrase nobody could quite understand but his hand glowed a weird blue color which then surrounded the others with an aura before it disappears.

"What was that?" Tails asks.

"A protective ward." Rage says closing the book and handing it to Tikal. "It will protect you from the harmful atmosphere of The Dark Realm."

"What about you?" Blaze asks the crimson hedgehog.

"I am a Chaos Guardian, I have a natural protection from it." Rage says. "However..." he says putting his hand up with all fingers extended "we have five days to do this. I can only guarantee that the ward will protect you for five days. It may last beyond that but five days was the minimum according to the book and I don't want to stress test that."

"Well let's go." Sonic says.

"We shouldn't just jump in." Rage says "We need some supplies first. We can't just go to some other world or realm or whatever and expect everything to be hand fed to us."

"What did you have in mind?" Sonic asks.

"I'm glad you asked." Rage says grabbing a bag from off the ground. "I have a camping set it'll sleep us as well as a few others. We can procure more on the way."

The group stopped in Central City on their way back to The Iron Jungle for the third time where this time they met little resistance before they reached a portal in the depths of a large tree that emanated so much Darkness it was visible to the nakid eye as a blackish glow.

The five looked at each other for a moment before walking in together. On the other side they found themselves in a rocky cave. It was small and largely unprotected aside form a few Dark Spawns which proved no trouble for the group.

After walking outside the cave they found themselves in a large open field of grass. To their North rose the peaks of massive mountains. Their East lay a thicket of forest and to the South what appeared to be some badlands.

"Talk about desolate." Sonic says as they looked around.

"Wow." Tails says getting everyone's attention to look to the West where the tops of skyscrapers rose above a sprawling metropolis of a city. In the air was a castle on an outcrop of land which appeared to tethered by a bridge of energy.

"That is probably where we will find Mephilies and Christain." Sonic says. "Ready to go Rage?" He asks looking to the crimson hedgehog who was placing some strange thing down. "Rage?" He asks. "What are you doing?"

Rage looks up. "It's a tether. It will allow me to get us out of here with Chaos Control and return here if things get too out of hand." He explains. "Or if we need to retreat for the spell."

"Good thinking. We're on a tight schedule and the last thing we want is to be stuck away from a portal back home." Silver compliments.

"We'll want a safe place to rest as well." Tails says. "We have no idea what things are like here."

"It's best we proceed with caution." Blaze says "No doubt our arrival didn't go unnoticed."

"Agreed..." Rage concurs "We can pitch a camp here and rest for a few hours." As he slipped the bag off his back. He pulled some stuff for tents out and with the help of Sonic and Silver they got the tents set up while Tails and Blaze got a small fire going.


	5. The Resistance

'_Day 1; 10 Days 18 Hours and 38 Minutes remaining until the Eclipse _

_Field of Blood~Dark Realm_

_Report L89-73859538A-_

_It appears a group of Light Dwellers have appeared. Their purpose is unclear as well as their method of getting here. A closer inspection revealed the identity of two Mobians known for acts of heroism and bravery. Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower are among the group. The other three, a silver hedgehog, a crimson hedgehog and a purple cat are unknown._

_They have set up a camp and have remained for approximately 6 hours now.'_

"That's their report, Lord Nix." A figure dressed in a uniform reports.

"I see...pull them out and have them return and assign them something else." Nix says.

"But, what about Sonic?" The man asks.

"Sonic will not last in this realm. He is too easily influenced." Nix says. The man salutes and leaves the room.

Nix turns to Mephilies and sighs "Thoughts?" He asks.

"Purple cat and silver hedgehog?" Mephilies asks "More than likely Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat. As for the crimson hedgehog I could only think of that meddling so called Chaos Guardian."

"I agree." Nix says "If that is the case he likely has them protected..."

"How is your vessel?" Mephilies asks.

"He is strong...however he still fights." Nix says opening and closing his hand a few times "This Christain seem especially more likely to around that Rage guy. To think he could fight this long..."

"Are you in need of another vessel?" Mephilies asks to which Nix shook his head.

"We would be hard pressed to find a vessel half as good as this one." He explains. "Unless the red rats brothers can be broken we'll have to make do."

Meanwhile, Silver was standing watch with the other sleeping. Rage quivering a bit from time to time. "What's with him?" Silver asks concerned "He looks like he's having a nightmare or something."

"_Rage are you positive about this?" Dranzer asks._

"_If you accept then there is no going back, you understand that right? You'll become one of us..." Chaotix says. "You're young, you can live normally."_

"_What good will that do?" Rage asks "I can't just act like nothing ever happened...my brothers are alive. I have to help them! I won't just move on and act as if what happened never happened. I'm doing this not just for Icezer and Xage but in order to avenge those that bastard Nix has killed in cold blood."_

"_Rage..." Dranzer says._

"_At any cost!" Rage grunts. "I will protect others from darkness!"_

"_You'll fail." Dranzer chuckles sinisterly as his eyes glowed a blood red. He then morphed into Christain. "Your brothers are mine and soon Mobius will be as well. You are nothing but a pathetic fool." He cackled_

It was then his eyes shot open startling Silver. "You alright?" He asks as Rage sat up.

"I...I think so..." he says pinching the area above his nose. "Bad dream I think..."

"So long as you're sure." Silver says as Rage stood up.

"What time is it?" Rage yawns. Silver looks at a small clock by the fire pit that read '05:00'

"5 AM Rage." Silver says.

"Alright let's wake Sonic, Blaze and Tails. We have a bit of a hike ahead of us. Not to mention we've only got a few days." Rage says

"I've been thinking about that." Silver says "If we're only protected for five days why can't you just recast the spell three days from now?"

"I probably can but it's best we wait until then. Ideally we can get this done before then." Rage says.

"That's assuming time flows the same here." Silver says.

"Even if this Dark Mobius has a different flow of time the spell is just the decay rate. If it's slower or faster than five days here it won't matter. When we start noticing the effects of the spell are wearing off I'll cast a new version of it." Rage explains as he shook Sonic and Tails.

"Huh?" Sonic mutters cracking an eye open. "Rage?"

"C'mon Sonic, we need to get going we have a long day ahead of us." Rage says as Sonic sits up and yawns.

After a few minutes the group was on the road once again heading for the city. They remained cautious as they traveled unsure as to what this strange land had in store for them.

"You think Christain knows we're here?" Sonic asks.

"By now? More than likely." Blaze replies.

"You know they're probably not going to just let us walk in." Silver scoffs.

"We'll be ready." Rage says "We have to be..."

"We're close now." Tails says "Should we wait until nightfall?"

"Why?" Sonic asks.

"I mean who knows if others in that city know about us...not to mention whether they'll be hostile!" Tails explains.

"A city that sized?" Rage asks "I'd wager it wouldn't matter in fact maybe even be worse at night."

Meanwhile, in the dungeon of the castle were Xage and Icezer. Both in tattered clothing. Icezer was laying on one of the two beds while Xage leaned against the wall looking out of the window.

"How long now?" Icezer asks.

"Five years, six months and nine days..." Xage sighs. "Why imprison us for this long? The hell did we do?!" He shouts slamming a fist into the wall in frustration.

"You think Rage will come?" Icezer asks

"It's been five and a half years...let's face it. Rage isn't coming or he's dead..." Xage grunts kicking the wall.

"My my don't hurt yourself now." Christain's voice chuckles.

"You..." Xage growls "Christain you damn traitor what do you want?"

"Christain?" He chuckles "That's Nix to you...did I never tell you? Christain is merely my vessel...I am here for Blue."

"Finally mustered up the balls to kill us?" Icezer scoffs.

"Hmph. I am not going to kill you..." Nix laughs. "I'm going to turn you..."

"As if." Xage scoffs as a Dark Spawn opens the cell door and they grab Icezer. "Icezer!" Xage exclaims trying to pull them off of him. However this was an effort of futility as Xage was shocked and he passed out.

Rage slashed a Dark Spawn with his sword letting out a heavy sigh. "I swear..." he mutters. "These things are more annoying than anything..."

"I can agree there." Silver says "You think Christain is sending them?"

"At this point I don't think it matters." The crimson hedgehog sighs. "I just hope we can get through the town alright."

They continued on ad reached the road into the town not long after the sun had set giving way for the erie yellowish glow of the large moon.

"Yeesh this place sure is...interesting..." Sonic comments looking at the various neon signs advertising various businesses.

"Looks like an easy place to get lost in." Blaze advises.

"Right..." Tails says "I think our best bet would be to follow the main roads."

"Yeah, one of them has to get us to that castle." Rage agrees walking forward before a wall of black fire stops them. "Now what?!" Rage shouts surprised.

"So it seems that you followed me...Silver, Blaze." Mephilies' voice says as the fire wall dissipated showing him with a dark green hedgehog off his right shoulder.

"Mephilies..." Silver says disdainfully.

"Sonic and Tails a pleasure as always." He chuckles "and you...Knuckles is that you?" He asks.

"Knuckles is dead." Sonic says clenching a fist.

"Name's Ragis Chaotic the Hedgehog." Rage replies. "Most call me Rage and you can call me...a problem."

"Amusing." Mephiles chuckles "Christain warned me about you...tell me...you came to rescue those two he captured right? Icezer and Xage were they?"

Rage looks at Mephilies and his eyes narrowed in anger "What do you know?" He asks.

"As if I'd tell you..." Mephilies chuckles "Xage...kill them." He orders and the dark green hedgehog steps up.

"What?!" Rage exclaims.

"It's been far too long...brother..." Xage says

"Xage..." Rage says shakily "what have they done to you?" He asks.

"Nothing being stuck in a cell for five years wouldn't do to anyone...how convenient that now you show up!" Xage Shouts throwing fire at Rage who summons his sword and blocks the attack.

"Xage..." Rage says "I don't want to hurt you!"

"It's no use." Mephilies chuckles "You were warned were you not? This is the true nature of the monsters you call family!"

"No..." Rage says "That's not true!" He shouts as Xage lunged to attack. Sonic jumps to try and stop him but he is stopped by a wall of energy by Rage.

"Rage what the heck man?!" Sonic shouts as Rage kicks Xage away.

"This is my fight Sonic..." Rage says "I will handle this you guys get going."

"Be careful." Silver says as he and Blaze continue on. Tails starts to follow and notices Sonic wasn't moving.

"Sonic..." He says.

"Rage...don't do anything stupid...!" Sonic shouts before following the others leaving Rage to fight Xage and Mephilies.

"Sending your friends off to fight alone how noble...how gutless!" Mephilies laughs. "Prepare to die!"

"Mephilies..." Rage growls as he glowed. "I will never forgive you for this..." he as a flash of light turns his fur golden. He glared at Mephilies with his now glowing red eyes.

"Can it be...?" Mephilies asks "It's true..." he laughs "This is going to be good..."

Rage leaps for Mephilies but Xage steps in front and kicks Rage back. Mephilies laughs "You'll have to kill Xage to get to me!"

"No..." Rage says "I won't kill my own brother!"

"Then I will kill you." Xage chuckled forming an axe out of the earth below and swinging it at Rage who puts his sword up and blocks the attack.

"Rage!" Blade's voice echoes "You can't just sit there and not fight!"

"I won't kill my own brother..." he replies

"Then just weaken him and cleanse him!" Blade answers "Focus, it's a simple control spell! You should have learned how to break them and cleanse someone from Dranzer."

"That's right..." Rage says as he pushes Xage away." Rage then counterattacks Xage by kicking him in the gut.

"What?" Mephilies exclaims as Rage followed up with a set of kicks followed by a punch to the face. This sent Xage into the ground and Rage stood over him.

"It's over." Rage says as his hand glows a bright yellow with that Xage's eyes shrunk as he fainted and his fur returned to normal. Rage then looks to Mephilies.

"Impossible!" Mephilies exclaims in disbelief "You...you..."

"Go on..." Rage smirks cockily "You can do it."

"You arrogant rat!" He screams "This isn't over! Not by a long shot!"

"I don't think so!" Rage says throwing some Chaos Spears at Mephilies who evades them. Rage goes to follow up but he was stopped by a blast of dark energy.

"Christain!" Mephilies stutters "You don't need to bother yourself with this child!"

"I have waited five years to see if this rat would come crawling back I want him dead." He says.

"Nix you bastard." Rage growls "Let my brothers and Christain go!"

"You're in no position to make demands." Christain sneers "Besides I have no inclination to listen to you."

"Fine." Rage huffs "I am going to rescue Icezer regardless of what I have to do!" He shouts leaping into the air and raining fire down upon Mephilies and Christain.

Christain puts his hand up and the fire is frozen in mid air. He smirks and sends it back at Rage to no effect. Rage covered his face coughing from the smoke. When he looked down at the ground nobody besides Xage's unconcious body was in sight. "What?" He questions before a foot met his back with tremendous force sending him down into the ground.

Rage landed face down and his color returned to normal as Christain lands on top of him putting one foot on the side of his head and the other planted firmly on his back, pinning him to the ground. "Look at you. You're nothing but another wannabe hero kid in over his head. Aiming for your little time in the spotlight." Christain chuckles "You shouldn't have come here. You would have been better off running and not coming back."

"If I did that I'd never see my brothers again." Rage says "I made a promise that I would be there for them...besides...I am not doing this for fame and fortune..." Rage glows and Christain looks confused "I am doing this because I won't let you get away with what you did to my home!" He shouts using a Chaos Blast sending Christain and Mephilies flying.

"You little..." Christain grumbles as Rage stood up.

"I am not like Sonic, I am not looking for fame and fortune. I am not in it because of boredom or recognition..." He says as a white aura flares up "I am in it for Christain and my brothers...if I have to become a god killer in order to do that, then so be it!" He shouts running at Christain and kicking him. This time Christain was sent reeling into the wall of a bar causing a loud crash.

"Hey! You're going to have to pay for that!" A grey wolf walks out of the bar to see Christain, Mephilies and Rage. "H-hold on now...C-Christain..." he looks up before scurrying back inside.

"Damn you Rage!" Christain shouts lunging for Rage who kicks him into the air.

From behind the counter the wolf watched the events unfolding in disbelief "Could it be...?" He thinks looking at Rage "Is he the one they mentioned?"

Christain spat up some blood as Nazo appeared. "Lord Christain!" He barks "It's time, you need to stop dilly dallying with this kid."

"Right..." Christain says "I will let you live this time Rage as there are things requiring my attention...however next time you won't be so lucky." He spits vanishing.

"Wait!" Rage exclaims before the others did as well. Rage stomped his foot in frustration as the wolf walks back out of the bar. "Sorry about your wall..." he says.

"Forget about that." The wolf says "Were you...fighting Christain?" He asks.

"Yeah..." Rage sighs "Why?"

"Either you're from that other Mobius or just plain stupid..." the wolf says "I have never heard of anyone upright standing up to Nix's new vessel..."

"Well I am trying to get my friend and my brothers well Brother now back..." Rage says looking to see Xage was gone "Speaking of...where is he?!" He panicks.

"Don't worry, Sonic got him." the wolf says "You wouldn't happen to be a Chaos Guardian would you?" The wolf asks.

"Why does it matter?" Rage inquires.

"Last name Chaotic?" He continues.

"What?!" Rage exclaims in shock "Who are you? How would you know that?!"

"So it's true..." the wolf sighs "I am Leon and I am secretly part of the resistance here against Nix...you see we're kept under an iron fist! Nobody is happy...so we've been trying to dethrone him for years! If you're really a Chaos Guardian like you claim then...we have a chance."

"I don't see why I should trust you." Rage says

"True, you have no reason to trust me but our resistance may be the only allies you will have in this world." He says

"That could be true, but why risk so much on me?" Rage asks.

"There is an old prophecy..." Leon says "When the Lord chosen by the Lord Vlagh rises to power once more, when he invades the world alike, a fire will be ignited bearing the name of the Cursed Chosen. A raging fire so powerful even Vlagh will fall."

"You speak nonsense." Rage says "I am no chosen savior. I am in this for my own reasons. If it happens to make this world a better place then that's fine too."

"Rage..." Leon says looking frustrated "I get the feeling you don't trust me."

"Considering everyone up until now from this planet has tried to kill me? I don't trust anyone from Nix's world..." Rage says.

"Not everyone here is bad or evil..." Leon says "it's extremely shortsighted and prejudice to assume that based on Nix, Nazo and Mephilies."

"Very well..." Rage sighs after a long silence. He knew that if Leon was working with Nix, he'd have tried to kill him by now. "I'll go along with it but that doesn't mean I trust you. That is something you'll have to earn."

"Thank you Guardian Rage." Leon says.

"One question though." He says

"Go ahead and ask." Leon nods.

"You mentioned Vlagh...who is Vlagh exactly? I have heard bits and pieces from the others and Nix even called himself that when he attacked my home five years ago." Rage questions.

"Vlagh is...well the creator of Darkness as you call it. The god of it, if you will. Nix was the one Vlagh used to carry out its will. Nix sees himself as Vlagh at times. However he now inhabits Christain as a vessel because your predecessors destroyed Nix's body. They thought his spirit was gone as well but unfortunately..."

"That didn't happen. If it had then we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." Rage finishes. "Alright I think I understand a bit better now."

"Good. By now your friends should have been picked up by my associate Maria. She's another member of the resistance. She runs a small shop up closer to Nix's palace. You'll need our passphrase to keep her from trying to kill you." Leon explains "Ask her for the Black Menu. She'll know I sent you." Leon says.

"Got it." Rage thanks Leon and heads out. Thankfully, Sonic's Chaos Signature was easy to pick out in a world like this and Rage began his trek immediately.

The city was a bit confusing with allies, curves and turns every which way Rage was concerned he may get lost. It wasn't ideal to wander the city with Sonic's Chaos Signature fading Rage grew concerned.

"I don't get it..." he mutters crossing his arms looking to the setting sun "I should have had no trouble finding them by now...I am so close to the castle too...That store should be close..." Rage mutters to himself looking at the storefronts stretching across the road in front of him. It was then he saw it, one store, a bakery Maria's Cakes and Pastries. "There." He says walking inside.

At the counter a tall cream colored fox leaned at the counter fiddling with a pen. Her violet eyes shifted to Rage and she sighed, standing up right She was...well endowed and she puts her hands on her hips. "What does a kid like you want this late?" She asks."

"I was...looking to get something...off the Black Menu." Rage says nervously. She glared at him when he mentions it.

"You?" She asks in a rude tone "You mean to tell me Leon sent some kid? The hell is he thinking, beat it kid. Tell Leon I am taking another trainee."

"Excuse me?" Rage asks confused "Trainee?"

Maria glares at him with a look of spite "You're not a trainee?" She asks "Who are you kid?"

Rage, nervous swallows and replies "My name is Ragis Chaotic." He says.

"Did you say...Chaotic...?" She asks raising an eyebrow. Rage nods in response. Her look lightens a bit and she crosses her arms. "Well shit, I'll be damned. Legend's true."

"What?" Rage looks ever more confused "I tell you my last name and all of a sudden you trust me?"

"You said your a Chaotic right?" She asks. Rage affirms with a nod. "Well either I am crazy or you aren't giving off a Dark Aura which means you're a Chaos Guardian..."

"Yes ma'am." Rage confirms. She giggles

"So polite, you can call me Maria. Gotta admit I didn't expect someone so young." She says "Follow me." She orders leading Rage into the back.

They went down a staircase and into a room that looked like a small hideout. Chairs, a TV, radio, map, markerboard with names and some notes scribbled on it. Rage could see the others asleep on beds through an open door to another room.

"They're with you aren't they?" She asks.

"Yeah, we all came together to fight Nix." Rage confirms.

"That spell must be your doing then..." she says "You're cautious about them being here aren't you?"

"Of course." Rage nods "Sonic, the blue one has been swayed twice already since I met him a few days ago. I can't trust that something could happen to any of them"

"So you're here to kill Nix due to him going after your world right?" Maria asks.

"Well that, rescue my other brother and hopefully Nix's vessel." Rage answers.

"Why in god's name would you want to save his vessel?" She asks astounded.

"His vessel...Christain, is my friend." Rage answers "I don't plan to leave a friend hanging like that. Especially one as close to me as Christain was."

"You're walking a dangerous path Rage." She warns. "Even if you manage to banish Nix from his body there is the risk that he'll suffer some form of mind altering affects."

"Hopefully he doesn't." Rage sighs. "I hope Christain isn't lost completely..."

"What of the green hedgehog?" Maria asks."The one they brought in with them."

"That's Xage he is the older of my two younger brothers. Icezer, the youngest is still with Nix..." Rage says looking down.

"Don't worry, we'll help you rescue them." Maria says "The Resistance is all for doing anything that will piss Nix off. We're rather good at it. Do you have a plan?"

"Shock and awe." Rage says. "Nix probably doesn't expect us to charge in guns blazing."

"That would fail." Maria sighs "Unfortunately Nix is always concerned about an invasion or rebellion. Out reports show large quantities of Dark Spawns within the castle structure."

"I see." Rage says crossing his arms as Maria pulls out a folder with a map of the castle and various reports detailing the structure.

"Issue with assaulting the damn place is the fact it's elevated. Some magic or other device keeps the castle suspended in the air. The only thing connecting it is a retractable road. The place is full of patrols and defenses. They even have some artillery stolen from your world." She explains.

"In other words it's an impenetrable fortress?" Rage asks.

"Almost. We found that there is one way in. One of the primary ventilation intakes is on ground level near the left rear bastion." She explains pointing to a spot on the map. "A small group can slip in and it meets up at the center of the structure and goes up. You could get as far as the boiler room before the vents become too tight putting you in the maintenance corridors on the base level. Nix keeps himself confined near the center closer to the top however interior patrols are few and simple to bypass...we'd have no trouble getting to him except..."

"He'd know we're coming before we even get anywhere close to that." Rage sighs "Because of Sonic, Silver, and Blaze's energy..."

"Well, you too. You'd be the biggest sore thumb." Maria says.

"True, except I can conceal myself unlike them." Rage says. "Only way they could be concealed is by removing the spell thereby forcing them into some kind of Dark Form which I can't allow." He sighs thinking.

"You and Leon and Xage could go in..." Maria suggests.

"Not Xage." Rage says hastily looking to the couch where his brother lay still unconscious "He has suffered far too much...he needn't be thrust into a battle he isn't ready for. Besides, Icezer will be there and if what I fear is true, we'll have to fight him. No, I can't let him see or even experience that."

"Rage..." Maria says concerned.

"You and Leon can't do something like this alone." Tail's voice chimes in.

"Tails." Maria turs looking at the fox surprised. "How long have you been up?"

"Long enough to hear your plan." He answers sounding annoyed.

"Look, if this is about wanting to leave Sonic and them behind-" Rage starts.

"Don't bother." Tails says "That part I agree with if Nix can sense us then why even come if he'll know beforehand? No, I was going to suggest we have them distract the Dark Spawn with an assault while Leon, Rage and myself snuck in."

"Why you?" Maria asks.

"A place as large and complex as that castle no doubt has to have some automated and even computerized defenses or surveillance. I can deal with them." Tails says.

"Tails has a point." Rage says "That would also likely draw Nazo and Mephilies out...Can we trust them to deal with those two?"

"It'd be tough without their Super Forms." Tails says "Nazo and Mephilies are powerful and I know for sure Sonic can't stop Nazo without his Super Form."

"That would mean leaving the Chaos Emeralds with them." Maria says "What about Rage? He'd be left without his main source of power."

"That and we'd lose them Emeralds when they change back." Rage adds. "We can't waste time reclaiming them either...I wonder..." Rage thinks aloud "If there was a way for me to power them up along with me...if I keep the Emeralds on me they won't scatter afterwards...plus I might need my own personal form change to combat Nix...I'll need one for sure if we're to save Icezer and purge Nix from Christain..."

"Sonic's done it." Tails says. "No reason you shouldn't be able to."

"Yes...but I'd lose my chance to ambush Nix..." Rage says. "I'd have to face him head on."

"You may end up having to anyway." Maria says.

"I will have to be ready..." Rage says "We have 3 Days before we either have to return to Mobius or I try and renew the spell..."

"You don't want to do it during the Eclipse." Maria warns.

"Eclipse?" Tails asks "How would that affect this?"

"A Solar Eclipse is about 10 days from now. Eclipses here last for a week...during which time Nix is significantly more powerful. Not to mention the fact that Darkness becomes that much more powerful." Maria explains.

"So if an eclipse happens we'd be screwed..." Rage says crossing his arms "I am nowhere close to ready..."

"Well, we have a location and some friends here now." Tails says "We can head back to Mobius and run around keeping Nix occupied there while you train...then once you feel you are ready we all go and fight."

"That sounds like a good idea." Rage agrees "You guys work on that and I will do my best to get myself ready for what is to come..."

"We'll keep you guys informed of any changes here." Maria says. "I assume you'll be heading back in the morning."

"Yeah." Tails says.

"I'll head out now." Rage says standing up.

"Where do you plan to go?" Tails asks.

"He can stay here in the Dark Realm." Maria says.

"If I did that Nix or Nazo would detect me easily if I am training..." Rage worries.

"Unless we were to do it here." Maria says "There is so much Darkness here that we'd have no problems with it."

"We can head back to Mobius in the meantime, keep their minds over there. If we can distract them by just interrupting things on Mobius it'll give you not only more time but less of a risk of being found out." Tails suggests.

"That would be best..." Rage nods "I am going to be focusing on my training not having to worry about that spell means a lot."

"How will we know when it's time to go after them?" Sonic asks.

"I will find you." Rage says. "Promise"

"Alright." Sonic nods.

"We'll get Silver and Blaze around then head out." Tails says

"Xage too." Rage insists. "I don't want to have him here...not after what happened."

"Alright." Tails agrees.

A few minutes later Rage was waving bye as the others walked out. Maria sighs and closes the door. "Now then, we have a trying task ahead of us..."


	6. Preparations

Three days have passed since the group split up. Since then Sonic, Tails, Silver and Blaze have been keeping up a ruckus on Mobius allowing Rage time to train. Precious time that he has not let go to waste. In fact he has worked himself to exhaustion and is resting this morning.

"Rage," Maria pipes up looking over to the crimson hedgehog who was off on the couch polishing his sword, Blade.

"What is it?" He asks.

"I get the feeling you don't trust me." She says.

"Nope." He answers as he dismisses his weapon.

"Rage...it seems to me you don't like the residents of this world. You think they are all like Nix..." she says.

"Course' I don't, why else would they not want to kick him off his little throne?" He asks

"Rage..." Maria sighs "Sadly it's not that simple..."

"Why not? A so called Lord is nothing once his people revolt." Rage says.

"We aren't strong enough..." She admits "Dark Mobius isn't so lucky as to have so many heroes with extraordinary abilities like Mobius..."

"We...don't exactly have so many heroes either. Yes, we have those with special powers but many aren't heroes... many misuse their powers or just don't use them at all. Others don't think about what consequences their actions have...Sonic is among that last group..." Rage sighs "Then there are guys like me. Ones with incredible power who are unable to use it unless certain things happen. I am not gonna go fight Dr. Robotnik unless he comes after the Chaos Emeralds. My job is to protect them at all costs. That doesn't mean I can just use the power to go off and fight whenever or whoever I please."

"What about all of this then?" Maria asks.

"This is different." He sighs "Not because of Xage or Icezer but because of Nix...I don't know how much of the history surrounding Nix or Vlagh is known around Dark Mobius but Nix'll try to bring Vlagh back if left unchecked. It is among the duties of the Chaos Guardians to ensure Vlagh remains unable to return."

"I thought you killed Vlagh." Maria objects. "Er well the Chaos Guardians that is."

"That's what was told but the truth is they scattered Vlagh and locked parts away in a special place known as The Time Void. A place disconnected from time and isolated from other worlds, universes and whatnot. It's supposedly the perfect prison. Only way in or out is with Chaos Control as Dranzer, an old Chaos Guardian forged an anchor for it." Rage explains.

"So what about Nazo?" She asks.

"He won't be a problem I just have to absorb the negative energy from The Chaos Emeralds and he vanishes." Rage scoffs.

"If it's so easy why keep him around?" Maria asks.

"To keep something to distract Sonic mainly but he will also butt heads with Nix about things which will help slow them down and distract them. Besides, he beat Sonic pretty bad. Sonic wants revenge." Rage explains.

"That's sorta scary..." Maria admits. "How old are you?"

"Why...?" Rage asks a hint of concern showing in his voice.

"Well you seem to be planning things pretty meticulously for someone who looks as young as you..." she says.

"I get locked in a separate dimension for essentially all of my adolescence years to train in order to guard a set of mystical gems for the rest of eternity..." Rage says crossing his arms "Besides train what else do I do?"

"You didn't have anyone else to talk to?" She asks not exactly believing Rage's story.

"Beside the old Chaos Guardians, no." Rage grumbles "When I wasn't training I was thinking, planning and all as best I could. Wasn't perfect as I have found out. Lot of things I have had to adjust to. The Dark Realm for example. I was told it was a barren waste full of nothing but despair and doom. Clearly that wasn't the full story."

"Unless you count the Ma'nikir Wastes yeah." Maria nods "What did they say about the inhabitants?" she asks. Her tone told Rage she was taking all of this rather personally. Unfortunately for him, they said nothing about the people.

"Well..." Rage thinks. Part of him wanted to lie to make her calm down but he knew that wasn't the right thing to do. "Truth be told, they didn't tell me anything about people here. Hence my hostility. When the ones I met up until you and Leon. When everyone I had met up to that point wanted me dead...well you can see how that leaves a poor first impression."

"That's still pretty rude to assume that everyone would be like that." She huffs.

"Oh? And what would most do if I had say a bounty on my head? Like some huge one that would let you live in luxury the rest of your life?" Rage asks.

"Well..." Maria sighs "Most people would likely sell you out for the money..."

"Exactly, my world would have been no different. Too many people that just care about themselves. All I knew coming here was that Nix knew I'd be coming so for all I knew he would have done something like that in order to make it easier for him to try and capture me with a minimal effort." Rage explains "Until I could be sure of that I had to be careful who I trusted."

Maria had to think for a minute on how to respond to this. Finally she sighed; "That makes sense I guess. I can assure you though, no bounty has been set for you so far."

"Well that is a relief." Rage sighs.

"I still think you should go around and get to know some of the locals. A lot of them aren't going to want you dead. Aside from a small group of loyalists to Nix. If you're going to do that though...well you might want to blend in a bit more." Maria says standing up and going to a closet.

"What do you mean?" Rage asks.

"Well that outfit of yours screams outsider..." she says before pulling a black cloak that would cover at least his torso. "Here." she says throwing it to him.

Rage grabbed it and looked at it. "A cloak?" he asks.

"Cloaks are generally worn by Resistance members. It's kind of a secret way of saying 'hey we're friends' to one another. It's worked since we first helped the Chaos Guardians of old against Nix." she explains.

"Wait...they never said anything about getting help." Rage says.

"Of course they didn't." Maria scoffs "Why would they? They were all that hero type that would rather embellish and lie to make their deeds seem more worthwhile or grand. I am sure your Archivist would have the full story if you wanted to go ask..."

"Old man Yama?" Rage asks "That little fuzzball?"

"Oh yeah." she chuckles.

"How old ARE YOU?" he asks "In fact how old is the resistance for that matter?!"

"Well first off it's rude to ask a woman her age." She says crossing her arms. "Second, we've stayed around because we knew that Nix would return. It's only been like I dunno...20 years?"

"20?!" Rage exclaims "It's been thousands of years on Mobius!"

"Yeah, time moves a hell of a lot differently here than it does there...did they not tell you that?" She asks.

"Well I was told that other worlds may have different time flows but I never expected it to be so grand given how closely connected our worlds are." Rage answers in disbelief.

"Yeah so the whole Shadow War is still pretty fresh in everyone minds around here. I guess it's all but ancient history on Mobius at this point huh?" Maria chuckles.

"Yeah." Rage agrees "I learned about it in my history class in high school. Obviously they changed it a bit since it was a whole lot more deadly and gruesome than they tell you in school."

"Same here." Maria chuckles "Can't let the kiddos know every little detail...especially something like that." She then looks to the clock "Wow it's gotten late. You should rest up Rage. It's going to be a long day tomorrow. I assume you plan to start your training in the morning?"

"That was the plan." Rage answers "I can train during the morning then in the evening why don't you show me around a bit."

"That sounds good." Maria says relieved to see him opening up a bit. She was worried that if he didn't then he'd care little if their battle got out of hand. Nix would sacrifice the entire world just to stop someone like Rage.

"Good night." Rage says as he stands up and Maria shows him to the bunks. He chose a bunk and layed down for the night. Maria closed the door and called Leon.

"What is it Maria?" Leon's voice comes from the other end of the phone.

"I am worried." She says "Rage is starting to open up some to the idea that our world is a lot like his but I don't think he is convinced. When he confronts Nix..."

"Don't worry." Leon cuts her off "I am sure that he will be able to see that we're good people mostly. I would be more worried about Nix."

"I know." she sighs "Good night Leon."

"Good night Maria." he says before hanging up the phone. Maria sat down next to the door, unaware that Rage was able to hear the entire conversation she cried a little. The stress on her was immense and she didn't know what else to do.

Hearing this made Rage's heart ache. It was clear that she was afraid, he knew now that there was no way he could let Nix get away with everything that had been done. It was then Burinjingukaosu appeared on his chest albeit a lot smaller than his true form. "You alright?" the dragon asks.

"Yeah just...worried." Rage says "After hearing what Maria said...I don't think I can do this just for me anymore...yes I want to save Icezer but...these people are suffering and I have the ability to do something...I have to do something."

"Rage...you know I won't stop you. Part of being a good Chaos Guardian is following your heart. If you want to help these people then go for it." The Dragon answers. "You're the Chaos Guardian now. You need to tread your own path not the ones that your predecessors did. If you just follow in Chaotix's footsteps then this will be bound to happen again."

"Thanks Blade." Rage smiles. "That's really comforting."

"Just be careful." Blade says before disappearing. Rage rolled over and closed his eyes allowing for sleep to take him.

Morning comes and Rage is woken up by a loud crash. He shoots up to his feet concerned as he runs out of the bedroom to see a hole in the wall. Beyond it was a disgruntled Maria "Really?" She asks annoyed "All this because I just wanted a drink."

"We don't serve your kind." A tall man with beaming purple eyes spits.

Rage walked out the hole in the wall and yawns "What's going on?" He asks.

"That your new boyfriend there?" The man chuckles "He looks a little young Maria."

"Shut up Nathan!" She shouts "Besides, eck he is like 20 years younger than me minimum."

"What did I miss?" Rage asks.

"Nothing." The man known as Nathan spits "Your friend here doesn't realize we don't serve rebels at my bar. It's dangerous."

"Yeesh lay it on him thick why don't ya." Maria scoffs.

"I said shut up!" He shouts drawing a gun and firing it. It was then Rage leaps into action, summons his sword and blocks the bullet with it.

"Yeah I'm gonna have to ask you not shoot her." Rage says glaring at Nathan.

"What..." he stutters "It can't be..." he kneels down in shock "That weapon...could you be...a Chaos Guardian?!"

"Shh." Rage hushes.

"You're here to wipe us all out!" He panics. "Finish what they started!"

"Excuse me?" Rage asks confused.

"Nathan! Stop it!" Maria snaps "Rage is different!"

"What is he talking about?" Rage demands to know.

"Don't act as if you don't know you wretched Chaos Guardian!" Nathan barks "They had to tell you what happened! How many of us they indiscriminately slaughtered! In fact you were probably there!"

"What?!" Rage exclaims.

"Nathan no." Maria says trying to calm things down "It's not like that!"

"As if." Nathan says standing up and aiming at Rage "This is for all of those you mercilessly slaughtered..." he growls.

"Nathan..." Rage says looking wary "Please calm down and let us explain. If I wanted you dead I'd have killed you already wouldn't I?"

"You can't trick me!" He says shakily aiming at Rage.

"Nathan put the gun down...for everyone's sake." Rage says looking annoyed "You saw me block your shot at Maria so what makes you think a direct shot would end differently..."

"Nathan...Rage couldn't have been there." Maria says "Let alone know about it! To him The Chaos Guardians have been gone for thousands of years."

"Is this true?" Nathan asks looking at Rage who nods. He dismissed his sword as a sign of peace and extends his hand to help him up.

Reluctantly Nathan takes his hand and Rage helps him up. "It is." Rage sighs "Thousands of years have passed...Nix has invaded my world and kidnapped my brothers one of which I have rescued."

"So...you actually plan to help us?" He asks.

"Yes. I know one man's acts can't speak for everyone. Something I learned here the hard way..." Rage admits. "Some people from this world want me dead most are like you and Maria. Just getting by, wanting peace. Now tell me what this is about a slaughter..."

"Those who came before you...they wanted us all dead..." Nathan says shaking at the memory "They grouped us all together as one. They train you and yet have the audacity to not say anything..."

"I am not the Chaos Guardians of the past." Rage says "I am here for my own reasons anyway. Nix stole my brothers and is using my friend as a vessel so I am going to make him pay."

"I see, you're a Chaotic?" Nathan says rubbing his chin.

"You say that as if you know the name." Rage says.

"I do." Nathan says "Besides the guards blabbing about everything after a drink or two and hearing about your brothers, nice job by the way. I knew your father."

"You...knew my father?" Rage asks.

"Yeah, come we can talk more at my bar." Nathan says.

"After that we're just good?" Rage asks.

"That was all a show." Maria says. "Couple of guards were getting suspicious so we staged something. Truth is, Nate here is an informant of ours."

"Sorry about all that then." Rage apologizes.

"Eh I can't complain much. I did jump the gun assuming you were like the others." He says leading Rage across the way to the bar.

"So...my father..." Rage says "What...was he like?"

"Maxim's a Good guy. Sure as hell better than the rest of your clan." Nathan says "Never agreed with him leaving you and your brothers like he did but said he did it to protect you. I can see why."

"Clan?" Rage asks cocking an eye in confusion.

"You really don't know?" He asks and Rage shakes his head "Geez, you really were kept in the dark...kinda ironic." Nathan chuckles "Your family is part of Nix's loyalists. They bear a terrible power. Marked by a curse mark on the back of their right hand."

Rage sat there trying to process what he had been told. All of a sudden so much made sense to him. "Wow..." was all he said.

"Shit speaking of the devil." Nathan curses. Rage looks confused and he points to a fox who had walked in. "Teagan Chaotic." Nathan says pointing to the tall, black Fox's hand. A blood red sword wrapped in energy that seemed to be made of a flowing energy or liquid was emblazoned on the back of his hand. "Whatever you do, ignore him."

"Nathan." Teagan says walking up to the bar as Nathan stands up right and starts wiping a mug with a towel to seem busy.

"What?" He asks.

"Is what I heard true?" Teagan spits out the question hastily.

"Depends on what you heard." Nathan shrugs looking at him.

"The one about the Light Dweller." He says.

"I heard a fight yesterday but haven't heard much." Nathan shrugs.

"Really?" Teagan asks surprised before looking at Rage. "You...haven't seen you before...what about you?"

"Hm?" Rage looks at him "I wish I had more for you sorry." He says.

"That so?" Teagan asks looking at Rage. "Hrm...say you remind me a lot of someone..."

"I tend to hear that a lot." Rage says trying his best to ignore him.

"What's your name boy?" Teagan asks.

"My name?" Rage asks "Why does it matter to you?"

"Now you listen here you insignificant rat!" Teagan says grabbing Rage by the shirt "You will answer me when I ask you a question. I am a Chaotic much like the two traitors Lord Nix has captured...you are to treat me with the respect our clan deserves." He spits.

"Hey now!" Nathan shouts "Teagan if you're going to come in here and harass my clients I am going to have to respectfully ask you to leave."

Teagan puts Rage down and looks at Nathan "Oh? So you're asking I leave? You have no right to do that!"

"It's my bar." Nathan says "I can kick you out if you're going to cause issues. So either shut the hell up and stop bothering my clients and order something or get out."

"I don't have to listen to some cheap ass bar owner." Teagan says "This is treason and I'll kill you for it..." he threatens as slowly a red liquid flowed to his left arm and it began to make a blade.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Rage sighs. Teagan glared over at him and growled in anger as Rage meets the glare, his eyes appearing to be on fire.

"Ah the nameless whelp speaks..." Teagan chuckles. "Or what?" He laughs.

"You touch him and you won't walk out of here alive." Maria says. By now some of the others in the bar had either drawn a weapon or were looking at Teagan. The message was clear, he touched Nathan, they'd kill him.

"You don't think I wouldn't be able to stop all of you?" He chuckles.

"You can't..." Rage says standing up. He aimed his open palm which glowed with energy. "If you think your ties with Nix will help you must not know him very well...if you were to did here because you were dumb enough to pick a fight he'd just shrug you off, say you were weak and deserved it for going in over your head."

"Weak?" Teagan asks with a smirk turning to Rage. "Why don't I show you weak?!" He screams running to Rage who just jumps over him.

Teagan falls over onto the ground having missing his target. A few of the patrons of the bar chuckled as he got up and glared at Rage in anger. "Missed me." Rage smirks.

"That's it!" Teagan screams "I'm going to kill you! You red son of a bitch!"

"Hmph." Rage merely walks out of the bar Teagan not far behind. As soon as Rage reached the middle of the street he turned and kicked Teagan into the air.

Teagan hit the ground with a heavy 'thud' and looked at Rage infuriated. "You really don't know what you're getting into, kid..."

"Considering you're still talking, I don't think I did enough." Rage sighs. "Teagan, give it up. You're no match for me."

"Says you!" He shouts firing needles of the mysterious red substance at Rage. Taken by surprise Rage was hit by a few of the needles. They drew blood and Rage grunted in pain.

"This stuff..." Rage grunts "Is this...b-blood?!" He exclaims.

"It is." Teagan chuckles "The Blood Curse or The Gift of Blood depending on who you ask was a gift given to my family by Vlagh generations ago. All Pure Blooded Chaotics have this power..." he chuckles.

Rage began to feel strange. 'What is this...?' He thinks. 'I...don't feel right...is this some kind of side effect...?' He thinks. He couldn't move!

"Hmm?" Teagan looks a little confused as the needles he had thrown began to turn back into a liquid. "How...can that be?" He thinks surprised.

Rage shook. He couldn't comprehend what was happening to him. It was as if something or someone was attempting to control his body. "What...did you do?!" Rage manages to get out.

"You're as lost as me." Teagan chuckles. "I've never seen this before."

'Blade...' Rage thinks 'The hell is this?!'

'Who's that?' A sinister voice chuckles in his head.

'Who...who are you?!' Rage exclaims still struggling to fight this feeling that was overcoming him.

'I am you...' the voice laughs. 'You're stubborn if you're just now hearing me!'

'What...is this?' Rage demands. He was losing strength and was afraid he wouldn't be able to hold it.

'Ha ha ha!' The voice echoes and fades as Rage seems to slouch over. As that happened his eyes glowed red and he smiles a sinister smile. Teagan looks at him a bit more cautiously. It was then the needles were shot back out at Teagan.

"What?!" Teagan exclaims as he puts his arms up to guard his face and torso from the attack "You're one of us?"

"I am nothing like you." Rage shouts his vision slowly returning.

"I see...you must be Maxim's offspring..." Teagan says "It would explain you fighting it...but that doesn't explain..."

"Shut up!" Rage shouts "I am going to end this!" He promises glowing brightly before his fur flails with the energy he was gathering. He summoned his sword and the energy surrounded it.

"No..." Teagan says "It can't be!"

"Inferno Chaos Blade Rush!" Rage screams attacking Teagan with a fury of sword strikes.

When Rage let up Tegan, was left panting. Blood flowed out from his wounds as he fell to the ground. "It's not...possible...a Chaotic as a...Chaos...Guardian?!" He wheezes.

"I am nothing like you." Rage repeats. "I will not give into that curse if it rests within me..."

"Who...are you?!" Teagan demands.

"My name is Ragis Chaotic the Hedgehog, Son of Maxim Chaotic. Last of the Chaos Guardians." Rage says.

"Hmph." Teagan chuckles "You sly fox." He sighs "Even now you manage to surprise us...dammit Max..." Teagan closes his eyes and draws his final breath in peace.

It was now Maria and Nathan walk out of the bar carefully. "I don't believe it..." Maria says.

"Teagan is dead..." Nathan chuckles hysterically.

"Rage...You're one of them?" Maria asks. Rage turns.

"If by one of them you mean I am an offspring of the same family then, yes..." Rage says looking away. "I am not proud of it...but I am nothing like them..."

"If you could stop him so easily..." Maria says "You're nearly ready..."

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails were at the fox's workshop chilling out. "You think Rage is okay?" Sonic asks.

"I'm sure he is fine Sonic." Tails says rolling out from under the Tornado.

"Yeah but Dark Mobius is dangerous..." Sonic sighs clenching a fist "We should be there for him?"

"You know we can't do that." Tails sighs "We have our mission anyway. We have to keep Nix occupied while he trains."

"Yeah..." Sonic sighs. "Still...this isn't cool. We're sitting ducks! Without Rage we're useless!"

"I'm sorry that's how you feel Sonic but...powers like Rage's aren't really a thing anymore. Even old world Magic is basically dead." Tails explains. "Besides, you go there alone..."

"I know." Sonic sighs "I become that dark evil version of me...or whatever..."

"Don't worry. Rage shouldn't take too long." Tails says.

"Hopefully we can do it." Silver sighs "It's going to be a rough fight..."

"I am sure it will all work out." Xage says "I don't know much about what's going on but I know Rage and he won't accept defeat."

"None of us will." Tails says "We're all that stands between Nix and a total take over of Mobius."

"What about GUN?" Blaze asks.

"GUN isn't reliable." Sonic scoffs "Guns and bombs aren't the answer to monsters like these Dark Spawns."

"Won't be long now." Tails says "I just hope we're ready..."

Meanwhile, Rage and Maria had returned to her shop and were in the small hideout she kept there."I had no idea that my er...'family' held such a powerful curse..." Rage says. Maria had just finished explaining the history between the Chaotic Clan and Vlagh.

"Which is why you need to be extra careful." Maria says.

"I know..." Rage says "I heard some voice in my head...I think it's that curse. I heard it not long after he launched those needles made of his blood at me...I wonder if it caused some kind of reaction with that curse...I can't hear it now."

"Perhaps. The whole curse thing is a mystery. Not much more is known aside from maybe the rest of the Chaotics but they all live up in a secluded village way up in the mountains and they'll kill anyone who isn't one of them or Vlagh if they come up uninvited aside from a few traders." Maria answers.

"Today sure was something...beats the last few days where it was nothing but train, train and more train." Rage smiles. "How have things been for the others?"

"Well Nix has been focusing on Mobius as a result of your friend's efforts to keep him distracted. His castle is severely ill defended. We should strike soon." She says.

"I am ready." Rage nods. "It's time we end this."

"Are you sure?" She asks. "Once we attack Nix's base there will be no coming back. We either succeed or die trying."

"We can't afford to wait anymore." Rage says "We have an eclipse soon. Nix will be at his strongest then. We have to stop him before that happens."

Maria merely nodded. She knew that Rage's mind was made up and once that happened there was no stopping him. It was now or never. Either they stop Nix, save Icezer and Christain or they fall and Nix destroys everything they hold dear...


	7. Eclipse

"Ugh this is ridiculous!" Sonic complains throwing his arms out in frustration.

"What is it this time?" Blaze asks a hint of annoyance in her voice showing she wasn't exactly happy.

"Waiting." Sonic grumbles "It's been days! How do we know Rage didn't just up and go fight Nix alone?!"

"Rage wouldn't lie about coming back." Xage says.

"You're just saying cuz he's your brother." Sonic scoffs.

"Yeah, I am saying it because he is my brother but that also means I know him better than you do. Rage keeps his promises." Xage retorts.

"Psh yeah right." Sonic scoffs. "I bet Rage'll come back all like 'oh hey guys I dealt with Nix all on my own turns out I didn't need you guys."

"That's not like him!" Xage shouts.

"Enough!" Blaze demands "Seriously you two are insufferable." She grunts crossing her arms sternly.

"What would you suggest we do anyway?" Silver asks "The second you step foot in the Dark Realm Sonic you'll change."

"You don't know that!" Sonic spits.

"Sonic..." Tails pipes up "Silver's right...remember what happened before?"

Sonic didn't respond and merely grumbled turning away. It wasn't long after they hood footsteps and looked to see Rage walking up.

"Speaking of the devil." Xage chuckles.

"About time." Sonic says. "Good to go?"

"Almost." Rage nods "Just need to wait for Maria."

"What for?" Tails asks.

"She is going to anchor us a way in." Rage answers "This is going to be the last battle...are we all prepared for what is to come?"

The others nod and Rage looks at them before he extends an arm. Then a portal opens in front of him and Maria pops her head out ushering them in quickly. The ran through and were in the courtyard of the castle floating above the city. "This isn't right." Rage says

"So it seems it's true." Nix's voice chuckles. This caused the group to look up to see Nix, Nazo and Mephilies "I figured that little rebellion would try to help you. Shame Maria is so easily influenced by Darkness.

"Nix!" Rage growls "I can't believe you'd drag her into this!"

"Oh come now Rage." Nix chuckles "Your brother didn't fare much better."

"What?!" Rage shouts as Icezer walked up next to Nix. His eyes glowed a sinister amber as he looked down at Rage.

"This just isn't right!" Sonic shouts "You can't just go around messing with people's minds Nix!"

"Oh? And who are you to tell me what to do?" Nix laughs "You've been under my influence twice already...A third is easily done."

"Enough." Rage states. "I am sick of talk. We came here to end you!" Rage shouts.

"Hmph." Nazo scoffs, "You're just as foolish as you were back then. If you think you can win you are sorely mistaken."

"Come down here and say that to our faces!" Sonic shouts. Nazo smirks and vanishes and appears in front of Sonic and slaps him with enough force to send him flying.

"Sonic!" Silver shouts before Mephilies leaps at Silver and grabs him.

"You don't belong here!" He says opening a portal and the two fell in with Blaze following suit.

"Guys!" Rage shouts as Nix laughs.

"You see Rage, this whole effort was a fool's errand. Those idiots could never stop us here. I planned for every possible scenario. Every eventuality. You had no chance from the start!" Nix laughs.

"That's not true!" Tails rebuttals "You didn't plan on Rage!"

"Hm?" Nix looks to Tails "Useless fox you're sorely mistaken."

"Shut up!" Rage shouts summoning his sword and pointing it at Nix. "I am going to end this here and now!" he promises before leaping at Nix. It was then Icezer jumps in front of him and Rage has to block a blast of ice shards.

He landed along with Icezer, a few meters away. "I hope you are prepared to die." Nix laughs "at the hands of your own flesh and blood nonetheless."

"Icezer don't do this!" Rage says "I know you're in there!" he shouts. Icezer said nothing as he walks forward and fires more ice at Rage who puts a wall of flame up to protect himself. Still holding out hope Rage dismisses his weapon.

"Icezer come on!" Xage shouts "You're better than this! Don't let that bastard control you!"

"S-Stop!" Icezer shouts shaking as he moved. "N-no!"

"Icezer?" Xage looks concerned and starts to walk up before a wall of ice shot up between them.

"Get...out of my head!" Icezer screams.

"Icezer!" Rage shouts as he attempts to burn through the ice.

"Bah useless!" Nix snarls before teleporting down and kicking Icezer through the wall. This caused it to shatter and he landed on Xage. Rage looked at Nix and bared his teeth.

"I'm going to destroy you Nix!" Rage shouts.

Rage then hits Nix with his sword causing the two to fly into the castle.

"Rage!" Tails exclaims trying to fly up before Xage stops him.

"No Tails." Xage says "We have to help the others. Rage has this."

"But-" Tails tries to object.

"Sonic doesn't stand a chance against Nazo." Xage says "We have to help him."

Meanwhile in the western bastion of the castle Sonic was panting as was Nazo. "That all you got?" Sonic asks with a smirk.

"You..." Nazo pants "How? You were nowhere near this powerful when we fought before!"

"Perhaps I haven't grown and you have simply weakened." Sonic chuckles.

"What?!" Nazo shouts before realizing something "Wait it can't be-"

"Exactly." Sonic chuckles "Rage cleaned out the Emeralds ages ago! You're power has been diminishing ever since. All we had to do was stall for time both while you lost power and Rage trained."

"You...bastards!" Nazo screams running at Sonic in a fit of rage.

"Give up yet?" Mephilies asks floating above Silver.

"No." Silver says as he grabs some scrapped cars with his psychokinesis. He then throws them at Mephilies who dodges only to be hit by a blast of fire from Blaze.

"Have you truly not figured it out?" Blaze asks.

"Figured what out?" Mephilies scowls.

"You fell for it." Silver says "We did this on purpose, to separate you. That way, Rage could take Nix on alone all while we kept you occupied!"

"You really think that would work?" Mephilies chuckles. "Fools."

Meanwhile Rage swung for Nix who met the attack with a blade he had formed out of darkness. "Give it up!" Nix shouts "Even with your little stunt you can't win!"

"Shut up!" Rage shouts as he explodes into his Super form and charges again. Nix scoffs and kicks him back.

"Pitiful." Nix scoffs "You think that would work? You're going to need more than some parlor trick to stop me."

"Fine!" Rage shouts before he charges his blade with light. "I'll show you!"

Nix just warps in front of Rage and kicks him into the air and throws a spear of dark energy that impaled him and pins him to the wall. "You idiot!" he laughs "I told you that you were no match for me! Yet you still attacked me! Now you will die!"

Rage pants looking at him as his vision goes dark. He let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. When he opened them he saw nothing. Darkness. That was what he saw.

"Dammit! What can I do?!" he exclaims frustrated in the turn of events. 'There's no way this is happening! After all the time-" Rage then stops his thought 'Wait...time...'

"Don't even think about it!" Blade's voice echoes before he appears. "That technique is forbidden! Using Chrono Chaos is forbidden Rage!"

"Yeah says who? A bunch of old farts living in another realm who I overpower anyway. If I am going to be a Chaos Guardian I am going to do what I swore to. I am going to protect those that matter. Even if I have to go back to the past." Rage replies.

"Rage... you don't get it. To just travel back to the past and change history...it's taboo!" Blade objects.

"If I don't then we're doomed." Rage says "I didn't become a Chaos Guardian to just die when I am needed most. My friends need me and more importantly right now, the world needs me."

Blade sighs "I guess there is no arguing with you is there Rage?" The large dragon sighs.

"Nope." Rage chuckles aloud this time. He closes his eyes and gives Blade a thumbs up "Don't worry I got this!" he says before opening his eyes to see Nix once more. He then chuckles

"Hm?" Nix looks at Rage "What's so funny?"

"Farewell." Was all Rage says before he glowed with an orange tint "Chrono Chaos!" he shouts in an echoing voice before everything stopped and he vanished.

A cackling fire erupted illuminating the skies causing the sky to have a sinister red tint as Nix threw the body of a dead wolf to the side. "Keep looking." he says "There has to be a suitable vessel around here somewhere. Besides...I can smell a Chaotic around here."

"Yes sir!" one of the armored Dark Spawns says as they continued to look. Eventually the group came to a destroyed house where Christain was on his knees smashing his fists into the ground.

"You there!" Nix shouts and Christain looks over to him. The deep purple eyes of the hedgehog pierced through Nix's own cold stare. 'He's the one.' he chuckles. "Guard get him." he orders and one of the armored Dark Spawns chase him.

"Xage!" a voice echoes.

"What was that?" Nix asks. "Come." he order the other two "I thought we left no survivors over there."

"Sir!" The two say as they follow Nix to what was once Rage's house where Nix and Icezer were crying over the corpse of a woman.

"Ah so this is what I heard." he chuckles he looks at the two with a smile.

"Who are you...?" Icezer asks.

"I am Vlagh." Nix introduces himself as not him but his master.

"G-go away!" Xage stutters.

"Oh I don't think-" Nix starts before he could hear a voice echo.

"Xage! Icezer!" Rage exclaims as he runs up to them.

This was a mistake as it got the attention of Nix and the two guards. "What do we have here?" Nix asks turning. "You must be this Rage they were going on about..." he says extending a hand as it glowed purple. The grin on Nix's face turned to a frown "Hmmm you're not the same as they are...You're not Maxim's offspring."

"What are you talking about?" Rage asks baring his teeth "Let my brothers go!"

"I see no reason why I should explain it to you...especially when you won't be alive to understand it!" Nix scoffs "Kill him." he orders. The two shadowy creatures walk closer to Rage one drawing a sword. The sword was a standard adult sized bastard sword, much larger than the one Rage was trained to use.

It was then and there something clicked inside of Rage, as the creature without the sword grabbed him Rage kicked the monster in the gut causing it to drop him as the one with the sword charged and ended up impaling his ally instead of Rage. Panting Rage threw his leg outward kicking the other one away leaving the sword embedded in the other creature before it vanished into specks of dark energy. The sword clanged to the ground and Rage picked up the what should be a single handed sword with both of his hands.

Tears from fear in his eyes he charged at the confused creature that remained and sliced it in half. Panting he turned looking to Nix who had returned his focus on Icezer and Xage. "You monster!" Rage shouts and Nix turns looking a little surprised.

"You took out some Dark Spawns..." Nix chuckles amused "Maybe you aren't as weak as I thought..." he walks over to Rage and rubs his chin "Why don't you join me? Together we will rule this pathetic world."

"Over my dead body!" Rage says "All I want is for you to leave what is left of my family alone."

"Listen kid,"Nix scoffs "I'll let you in on a little secret. Those two come from my world. You don't want to hang around them. Once they lose it then...well you'll probably find yourself killed."

"You're wrong!" Rage shouts "I have known those two since I was born! They're nothing like you!"

Nix gets an angered frown on his face and he kicks Rage hard enough he drops the sword and falls down a few feet from where he had been standing. Nix then walked over to him and put his foot down on Rage face pinning him to the ground. "Shut it!" he hisses "You don't seem to understand the situation here...do you even know WHO I AM?!"

"N-No..." Rage struggles to say.

"I am Vlagh, remember that you red bastard. I am here for this world and nothing you or anyone can do will stop me. Those two that you call brothers in their blood is a foul darkness that would change your mind if you saw what it could do..." Nix says "Now listen well...because I don't normally see mortals with the balls to stand up to me I am going to let you live...not as a gift or anything but so I can watch you suffer with the guilt of knowing that you couldn't do anything because you are nothing but a weak child!" he spits kicking Rage as he turns and walks back over to Xage and Icezer picking them up.

"NO!" Rage shouts getting back up. Nix sneered at Rage and summoned a horde of Dark Spawns.

"Fine if you won't lay there and shut up I will let them kill you!" Nix shouts "Dark Spawns, kill." he orders before vanishing.

Nix appears with the same guard he had sent after Christain whom he had captured. "Good work." Nix chuckles looking at Christain.

"Let me go!" Christain shouts.

"I am afraid that is out of the question little one." Nix chuckles "You are perfect for my new vessel!"

"What?!" Christain exclaims "Like hell! Why would I want someone else just running around in my body?!"

"Oh trust me...you don't have a choice kid!" Nix laughs as he glows and extends an arm. However then he gets a startled look and leaps back as a pillar of bright light appears between him and Christain throwing dust up. Nix was able to hear the sound of the Dark Spawn being defeated and he looks through the dust.

"Hands off my friend." Rage's voice says.

"That voice...it can't be..." Nix grunts as the dust settles and he lays eyes on what would be the now future Rage with Bureinjingukaosu in hand.. "You! But how?!"

"Just like you, I can transcend time." Rage says.

"But that means that red rat that I-" Nix stutters.

"Correct." Rage says "I am here to rewrite that history. Correct it...because you and I both know you fiddled around a bit behind the scenes too didn't you?"

"Grr..." Nix growls as Rage pushes Christain to the side as Nix fires a beam of energy which Rage deflects and then counters by a swarm of Chaos Spears. Nix evades them however it played into Rage's trap as he teleports Christain to his younger self and smirks. "NO!" Nix screams as Rage fades.

This time when Rage opens his eyes he was back in the throne room and Nix was standing there slouched over. "W-what?!" Nix exclaims as Rage painfully removes the spear of darkness keeping him suspended.

Rage smiled "Like you, I decided to mess with the rules of nature." Rage says as Nix looks in agonizing pain before his body splits into two. One Christain's and the other his own.

Christain falls limp on the ground and Nix glares at Rage and points. "I can't believe this!" he shouts. "You have soiled my plans far too many times! How can you just travel back in time and effect the present like that?!"

"Secret." Rage says as he summons his sword "Now then..." he looks at Nix "Time to end this!" he shouts before raising his sword to the heavens "Burn!" he shouts "Bureinjingukaosu!" as his sword transforms his enters his Hyper Form with a flash of rainbow colored energy.

Nix glowed with a dark energy and a fiendish almost devilish armor covers his body all but his head as he glares at Rage and forms a sword out of darkness. "I will wipe you from this world and destroy all you hold dear!" he shouts as the two ran at each other and clashed blades.

"Over my dead body!" Rage shouts.

"That was the plan!" Nix replies as they fire bursts of magic at each other.

Meanwhile, Xage looked in shock as Icezer returned to normal and fell to a knee. Xage ran over and helped him up as Sonic walked up to them bruised and injured. "Sonic!" Xage exclaims as Tails runs over to him.

"Glad to see you guys are okay..." Sonic says panting still from the battle. "Where is Rage?" he asks and Tails points to the hole in the wall of the castle where a dark barrier now resided.

"So he's all alone up there?" Sonic asks crossing his arms.

"Seems like it." Tails answers.

"I am sure he'll be fine." Sonic smiles "After all we're with him." he assures them.

"What do you mean?" Xage asks and Sonic points to his heart.

"We're there in spirit. Rage knows we're counting on him. Not just us but both this world and ours. He can't afford to lose."

"Oh." Xage says "Well he will win...I know he will."

"I hope so." Tails says as they look up to see flashes of what they could only assume was a result of the battle raging inside the castle.

"If he doesn't?" Tails asks.

"Then we have to try." Sonic says. "There's no way we can let that monster go! He'll destroy everything!"

"I have to agree with Sonic." Silver's voice comes from behind them as he limps over being aided by Blaze.

"Silver! Blaze!" Tails exclaims before looking more at Silver. "Silver...what happened?"

"Oh just Mephilies." he chuckles "Don't worry I'll be fine, just need to rest."

Blaze looks up to the tower and to the barrier of darkness. "Is Rage up there?" she asks.

"Yeah, we can only guess Nix doesn't want Rage to get any help so he put the barrier up." Tails explains.

"It won't do Nix any good." Silver says coughing.

"We already talked about that." Tails says.

"You have to win Rage..." Xage says to himself "For us..."

"You think we could make it up there?" Sonic asks.

"I doubt it." Tails says "That barrier is probably too strong for any of us to break."

"That or it requires some stupid specific method to get through." Leon's voice comes from behind them.

"Leon was it?" Blaze asks "What are you doing here?"

"Well I got word or Maria having been mind controlled by Nix this whole time so I was afraid you guys would need some help." He answers "But it seems it's just Nix and Rage now." Leon looks up to the castle and then the soft glow from the sun catches his eye. "No!" He exclaims.

"What is it?" Xage asks "That doesn't sound good!"

"Could that have been his plan this whole time?!" Leon exclaims "Rage needs to get out of there now!"

"Why?!" Sonic asks "What's going on?!"

"The eclipse!" He points to the sky showing the moon moving over the sun. "Nix was planning to use the increase in dark power to make Christain, his vessel a conduit for Vlagh to return! With that increase...even Rage will..."

"No!" Xage says "That won't happen! Rage is strong!"

Back up in the castle Rage stood across from Nix who was panting. "This is ridiculous!" Nix shouts. "How can this be?!"

"It seems you're not as powerful as you think." Rage says.

"You damn Chaos Guardians!" Nix shouts before he glows a dark red. This caused him to grin as the purple tribal like markings on his body glowed the very same color. "Yes..." he chuckles looking up at the moon as it fully covered the sun.

"What?" Rage asks himself looking to the moon.

"A Solar Eclipse?!" Blade's voice echoes through Rage's head "Rage you need to grab Christain and get out of here!"

"Why?" Rage replies.

"Because this was Nix's plan the whole time! To use the power granted to him by a solar eclipse to resurrect Vlagh!" Blade responds.

"Then I have to stop him!" Rage says.

"You're finished." Nix chuckles "The eclipse increases my power and ensures I can usher in the return of my Lord, Vlagh!"

"I won't let that happen!" Rage shouts as he glows with a bright yellow almost white aura.

"Hmph." Vlagh says before he ran and kicked Rage into the air before impaling him with a spear and slamming him into the ground. "No more games." He says walking forward. "I have toyed with you long enough Rage."

Rage struggled to get to his feet. "You have done nothing but cause my plans to go awry. Your light shines far too brightly so I shall purge it with darkness!" He shouts running and swinging

"No!" Christain's voice comes as he runs in front of Rage and blocks Nix's attack with a sword. The same one Rage saw him with before. A pitch black hilt with a golden blade.

"C-Christain..." Rage says standing up.

"I got this Rage." Christain says. "Nix being in my body so long...it's caused a rift inside me..." he grunts "I can feel that darkness of his like a poison...but...I will use it to fight for you...not him!" He shouts as he overtakes Nix and his sword glows "I will defeat you with your own power!" He shouts launching a beam of darkness from the sword.

Nix extends his arm and absorbs it. "Foolish child!" Nix laughs "You only make me more powerful!" He says.

"Christain run..." Rage pants "I can handle this..."

"Like hell you can!" Christain scoffs "You look like you got thrown in a blender! Let me take over for a bit."

"Come at me in whichever order you like!" Nic laughs "It won't make a difference!"

Rage and Christain look at each other and nod before charging together. "Rage no!" Blade shouts "You need to withdraw! Wait until after the eclipse subsides!"

"We do that he brings Vlagh or whoever back! We can't let that happen!" Rage replies as both his and Christain strike Nix together. This caused a shockwave of both light and darkness that sent Rage and Christain flying out of the barrier that Nix had put up and into the courtyard below.

"Rage!" Xage exclaims as Rage gets up and flies back to the barrier only to contact it and scream in pain as it shocks him and sends him to the ground.

"Dammit!" Rage screams punching the ground with enough force to leave a small divot. "Even after everything I failed!"

"Don't say that!" Tails says.

"It's not over till it's over." Sonic pipes up. "We'll get him yet."

"How?" Rage asks "He's going to summon Vlagh..."

"If he does that then it will make things more difficult..." Leon says as Maria and Icezer start shifting a bit showing they were beginning to recover. "For now we need to regroup. Treat our wounds and figure out what to do now." He orders.

The others agreed and walked back in a tactical retreat as Nix watched from above with a toothy grin covering his face. "Yes flee...soon my Master will return to this world and then...nobody will be able to help you!" He laughs maniacally as he turns to the strange circle engraving in the middle of the room as it glows.

_Meanwhile in the Chaos Realm..._

Chaotix was staring at the sky with his arms crossed. His face showed concern and worry. A golden feral wolf appeared next to him. He took notice of this and looked at the wolf. "Okami, what do you want?" he asks.

"I sensed your conflicted Chaotix..." the wolf says sitting next to him. "What is causing such an internal conflict for you? We've been partners for millennia and I have never seen you like this in all this time."

"I forget how well Blades of Chaos' memories are." he sighs. "It's about Rage.."

"Ah yes the one spoken of in legend." Okami says "What bothers you about him?"

"Well when he was here we didn't tell him about the whole thing about his power...how he is the balancer between the light and darkness...he rejects all darkness but..." Chaotix stops and sighs.

"I see what you mean. He rejects darkness outright when he needs to learn that both light and darkness is needed for the worlds to exist. Even so, he is undertrained. If he was to enter the actual Dark Realm he would perish no doubt."

"I know." He answers "We've been working on something we wish to give him. A special jacket that will protect him."

"A jacket?" Okami asks "Really?"

"What would you suggest? A long coat? A trench coat? A sweatshirt?" Chaotix asks.

"Fair point." Okami agrees. "Let's just hope he can survive long enough to face Vlagh...and that he will be powerful enough."

"I am sure he will Okami. He has Bureinjingukaosu guiding him after all. So long as Rage can discover his second form then we will be good." Chaotix says.

"And if he doesn't?" Okami asks.

"Well then I don't know." Chaotix sighs "We have to believe in Rage and the friends he has made along the way they are the only hope that we have."


	8. Chaotic Family Problems

Rage with Sonic's aid used Chaos Control and the team had returned to Mobius. Angel Island more specifically. Once more they were lost and unsure where to go from here.

"So now what?" Sonic asks. "We not only are back at square one but now we may have something worse than this Nix guy to deal with?! Way to drop the ball Rage, you should have just let Tails and I deal with this!"

"Oh sure and let you go get yourself killed?" Rage scoffs.

"You don't know that's what would have happened!" Sonic yells.

"Sonic you don't stop to think about things." Rage says "Nazo alone was too powerful for you the first time since you had to fuse with Shadow in order to stop him. Then Nix? If Nazo didn't do you in Nix sure as hell would have."

"Guys..." Tails says nervously.

"Now isn't the time for bickering!" Silver exclaims "Like it or not this is where we are now. We can't change the past."

"The hell we can't." Sonic scoffs "That's how Rage here got us into this mess."

"Excuse me?!" Rage yells. "I did it to save Christain and weaken Nix! The whole eclipse multiplying his power was news to me!"

"What happened to knowing everything about Nix?" Sonic scoffs.

"Sonic enough!" Tails shouts "Arguing isn't getting us anywhere! Remember what those monsters did to you Sonic? You couldn't have stopped them...not without extreme consequences..."

"You've changed..." Rage says "I admired you when I was a kid. You were always there for others and no matter what you never cared what happened but now...ever since the first time they got to you...Sonic are you sure that dark power they used on you isn't still affecting you?"

"What would you know about it?!" Sonic shouts "You're just some wannabe hero! You don't know me anyway!"

"Sonic calm down..." Icezer says "Please, you guys keep arguing like this and-" Sonic punches him cutting him off shocking everyone.

"Shut it you!" Sonic snarls angrily. "You are no better!"

"What was that for...?" Icezer asks confused.

"Don't play dumb!" Sonic yells "You helped Nix!"

"Sonic they don't remember that!" Tails shouts, grabbing Sonic's fist as he cocked it back to punch Icezer again. "When you were under that Alistar or whoever's influence and Rage managed to pull you out you forgot what happened..."

"Get off!" Sonic shouts kicking Tails.

Tails stumbled back and was caught from falling by Silver and Xage. "Sonic..." Tails says with a sniff as tears filled his eyes.

"Hmph." He says swinging for Icezer again only to make contact with Rage's cheek who had stepped in front of the attack.

"Sonic..." Rage grunts standing firmly as he speaks in a foreboding tone "You are crossing the line. You're attacking people for no reason let alone Tails, your side kick, the guy who looks up to you more than anyone else! Pull yourself together!" He states as Sonic glared at him, his eyes turning red in color.

"Shut up!" Sonic shouts demonically before his fist is surrounded in a dark aura and he punches Rage with enough force to send him up a few feet. Everyone backed aways when this happened as Rage landed on the ground, on his feet nonetheless.

"What did you do with Sonic?!" Tails demands and Sonic looks at him.

"_I am Sonic!"_ He chuckles.

"No you're not! Even with what happened he wouldn't just hit me like that!" Tails cries as Blaze holds him close and glare at Sonic.

"Okay I'm lost." Xage says crossing his arms "I know Sonic came back from his fight with Nazo. He even beat Nazo. Right?"

"I think so." Leon says. "I even felt Nazo's energy fade."

"Oh what would you know Leon?" Sonic chuckles "You're just a pitiful member of a failed rebellion!" He laughs before he found Rage's sword at his neck.

"I don't know who you are but you can drop the facade." Rage says glaring at Sonic who looked back nervously. "You aren't really Sonic..."

"Hmph..." Sonic smirks and teleports to the other side of Rage who spins and puts his sword up defensively blocking a dark spear of energy. Rage looked at him as the blue fur began flaking off like a shell. Underneath a dark gray figure with demonic red eyes and strange red marks all over its body emerged.

"Who are you?!" Rage exclaims as the mysterious figure chuckles.

"Me?" It laughs "Well I guess an introduction is in order after that display. I am Nero Chaotic,a Chameleon who can morph a shell to mimic anything down to even the voice."

"Another Chaotic huh?" Rage says with a sigh "Wish my family wasn't so batshit insane..."

"A betrayer?" Nero asks "I wasn't aware of any betraying us. Please do tell me your name."

"Rage." Was all he said "I am nothing like you or the rest of the Chaotics!" He then shouts.

"I see. Given you have a misguided sense of right and wrong that much is clear." Nero chuckles amused. "In a kill or be killed world you sure let death wander dangerously close!" He laughs maniacally lunging for Rage who uses his sword to force Nero to move and cancel his attempt to attack.

"Shut up!" Rage says kicking Nero in the back as he brushed by him during the dodge. "You, Nix, and the rest are all talk! I get sick of hearing it!"

"Hmph, I see you think you've won just because you pushed Nix back until the eclipse. Do you even understand what it is we're trying to do?" Nero asks.

"Resurrect Vlagh a God of Darkness that Chaos and the Chaos Guardians of Old banished forever ago." Rage answers.

"Ah but why are we doing that?" Nero laughs.

"What?" Rage asks.

"Not just because we want Mobius but we want to change it. To be like Dark Mobius...not infected with this so-called Darkness, that'll be a side effect. No, to create a new world order. Survival of the fittest! Mobius is weak. It relies on people like Sonic to defend it!"

"Because that's what we do. Not everyone is equal but they all deserve a fair shot!" Rage says "You can't just waltz in and force people to do your bidding and expect them to comply if they don't want to! Look at Dark Mobius! A thriving underground and a resistance as a result of your conquest!"

"Which is why we rule by force and power. Fear is a powerful tool Rage..." Nero laughs "If they fear us they will obey. No matter what!"

"Unless they have hope." Rage says solemnly. "So long as there is a chance to end the suffering your rule would bring the people will hope. I learned that from Leon and Maria..."

"Hmph it seems you all are not going to change your minds... very well." He snorts

"You actually thought we would?" Xage asks looking almost shocked.

"I don't know if I should be insulted or surprised." Rage scoffs "You're either really dumb or you think we're easy to pursuade. Though given past experiences with...other family... I think it's fair to say my family isn't the brightest. What mindlessly following a tyrant who even treats his own people like trash."

"What?!" Nero exclaims.

"Has it ever occurred to any of you that Nix has been making life on your world hell?" Rage asks crossing his arms "If he was so good why are people revolting? You don't revolt without a good reason. People are hungry and in need yet Nix doesn't care! All while you reap the rewards of being Nix's special chosen. It just tells me you don't care about others."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand." Nero says.

"Why? Because there is no reason or because the reason you have is complete boosh?" Rage snickers.

"Enough!" Nero shouts lunging at Rage only for him to side step and evade the attack.

"That about answers it." He comments as Nero gets back up from his failed attack. "Give up and run while you can Nero. You are no match for any of us."

"Hmph...don't think you've won traitor!" Nero spits.

"I am no traitor." Rage scoffs "I never served you or anyone." He states walking closer to Nero and grabbing his chest. "Now make like a good slave and run back to your master...tell him I am coming and I won't stop until he's dead..."

"Wait!" Tails says "What did you do to Sonic?!"

"That rat?" Nero chuckles as a dark portal forms under him and he starts phasing into it. "Master Christain has him locked up. He will be very useful indeed!" He laughs as Rage drops him and he vanishes.

"Now what?" Silver asks.

"We try again." Rage answers "If they captured Sonic then we'll rescue him. I am not going to give up."

"Rage..." Blaze says looking a bit unsure "We haven't had any luck what makes you think it'll be different this time? I understand wanting to prove yourself but maybe we need to consider a different approach?"

"I don't need to prove myself to anyone." Rage scoffs.

"Rage, I want to rescue Sonic as much as anyone but Blaze has a point. We need a plan if we're going to go back. Especially if what you say about this Vlagh thing is true." Tails says.

"But the longer we wait..." Rage objects.

"Rage..." Christain pipes up "You can't just go in there! While Nix had control of my body I remember him saying how the eclipse changes them somehow. Not to mention they're likely on high alert for you...You may be a Chaos Guardian but you still need to pick your battles Rage..."

Rage looks at Christain and sighs. He knew that they were right, him charging in head first is what

got them into this mess in the first place. He isn't as powerful as he thought. "Yeah...you're right. I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I thought I was powerful enough to take them on but I was wrong. It's my fault Sonic was captured and it's my fault we are stuck like this. I should have thought things through."

"Cheer up." Tails chuckles "We've all been there. We just have to look past it. Why don't we head for my workshop for now. We can think of a plan there. At least we have time."

"But...I said I wouldn't let Nix restore Vlagh...I failed and Sonic has to suffer for it!" He objects.

"Sonic will be fine." Tails says "Eggman's captured him before."

"I dunno Tails. Eggman is one thing, these guys are a whole different story." Silver says.

"At this point it doesn't matter." Leon says "We don't know where Sonic is being kept or who else is after us."

"Good point." Blaze agrees. "We'll figure it out."


	9. Dawn of the Eternal Struggle

"So Rage are going to talk about what that Nero guy said?" Icezer asks.

"Huh?" Rage looks at the icy blue hedgehog. "What do you mean?"

"The whole you being a traitor and your little comment on how our family is crazy?!" He shouts.

"Nope." Rage denies.

"But-" Icezer starts to object.

"Because you know as much as I do." Rage says over him "I have just fought a few of them beyond that, I have no idea why they call me a traitor. If I had to guess maybe at some point some of our ancestors realized the truth about what Nix was doing and fled to Mobius."

"Rage..." Icezer sighs "You don't seem to care..."

"Right now I don't." He answers "Only thing I care about right now is ending this."

"Rage. I don't know if you should continue..." Icezer says.

"What?!" Rage exclaims flabbergasted by his brother's words "You can't be serious!"

"I am." Icezer says "Who cares what happens to that other Mobius?! We were perfectly fine. Mobius is fine!"

"Are you even listening to yourself?!" Rage exclaims "Our home was destroyed! You were taken and used for Chaos knows what for five years!"

"Yeah and where were you for those five years?!" Icezer shouts as tears flood his eyes "We had to suffer for those years!"

"I didn't want you to suffer..." Rage says looking away from Icezer "I wasn't ready to rescue you though. I had to train, to learn how to grasp these new powers that were kinda just thrown onto me. I even stopped training early to save you! Look where that got me though. I had to give a big screw you to space time to save Christain, our best friend and to ensure you and Xage were safe!"

Icezer looked at Rage and sighed. "I'm sorry..." he apologized "I...I don't know what came over me..."

"Guys!" Tails exclaims running into the room they were in. "You have to see this!" The fox pants pulling up a news broadcast.

"What is it?" Rage asks looking at the headline 'Mysterious Invaders'

On screen a brown fox was standing in a ruined street corner speaking "Just a few hours ago beasts began to come out of a strange doorway and now Central City is completely overrun!" She reports as the camera zoomed to two figures. Rage knew one of them; Nix. Next to Nix standing slightly taller was a dark grey wolf with glowing, blood red eyes. Markings of the same color seemed to flow throughout its body. "GUN has attempted to contain the invaders but even they have struggled."

"Impossible!" Rage shouts "How could they open up a Dark Corridor of that size so quickly!"

"Many residents now pray for the world renowned hero Sonic the Hedgehog to arrive." The newscaster continues before Tails shuts it off.

"There's nothing that can be done!" Tails says "Not without Sonic..."

"The hell there is." Rage growls looking at Leon. "Leon! You know Nix's castle right?" He asks.

"Well of course but I don't see-" Leon starts to speak.

"Good! Take Silver and Tails go rescue Sonic! Once you do get to Central City." Rage orders opening a Chaos Rift. "Meanwhile Blaze and I will go to Central City and try to stall for time."

"But Rage how do you expect us to-" Leon tries arguing as Rage throws Silver the green Chaos Emerald.

"But Rage won't you need all of the emeralds?" Tails asks.

"No." Rage says. "I will be fine with just six. So long as I don't have to fight Nix or Vlagh."

"So what are we going to do?" Christain asks.

"Christain...can you fight?" Rage asks.

"Probably..." he says "I don't know though."

"Then you have a choice. Come with me or help Leon." Rage says.

"I will go with Leon." Christain says without mich thought.

"And us?" Icezer asks.

"It's best we watch over them." Xage says. "We don't have a lot of experience in battles, Icezer. Sure we have some magic but we haven't really used it in a combat setting. We'll stay here and provide support."

"Be carefu." Icezer says waving as he and Blaze went into one portal and the others went into the one Rage opened so they could save Sonic. "Now what...?"

"Monitor the news." Xage says "Rage will want to know if they attack another city."

"Alright." Icezer agrees as they each sit at one of the computers Tails had at his workshop. Tails first decided to check the status of Central City and opened up the Central City News site and open the live broadcast.

"...is that Sonic?" the person at the camera butted into the reporter who had been talking about the situation and panned over to show not Sonic but Rage on a building battling the Dark Spawns alongside Blaze.

"It appears that...wait no...that can't be Sonic. He's red." The reporter says before turning around to face the camera "It appears that Blaze the Cat aided by an unknown hero has appeared and is fighting off the invaders. Hope remains. Stick with CCN we will continue to provide updates as they come in." the reporter then looks back to Rage.

"That all?" Rage says leaping down from the building into another group and engaging them without hesitation.

Up atop the building with the rift above it was Nix and Vlagh looking to where the Dark Spawns that Rage and Blazer were battling had been. "Nix." Vlagh says "What's going on?"

"I have no idea Master." Nix says. "Looks like some heroes are attempting to intervene."

"Then I suggest we stop them..." Vlagh says as he glows and out of the rift a large dragon decends. "Kill them all." he orders the dragon and it roars before flying down after Blaze and Rage.

Meanwhile, Leon, Christain, Silver and Tails were running down a hallway lined with dungeon cells before they reached the end of the hall and found Sonic laying careless on the wooden slab that was his "bed".

"Sonic!" Tails exclaims getting the hedgehog's attention. He shoots his head up and leaps out of the bed.

"Tails! Leon! Silver!" He exclaims before looking at Christain. "...What's _HE_ doing here? This some kind of trick?"

"No!" Tails says "It's Christain, Rage's friend, remember."

"Oh I remember." Sonic says "The same one that Nix took control of!"

"That's been fixed." Christain says as he fiddles with the lock. "Rage rescued me and now we have to hurry. Nix and Vlagh are attacking Central City. They want to take over Mobius."

"But if you're all here...who's supposed to keep them from doing so?!" Sonic exclaims "You could-"

"Rage and Blaze are there." Silver says "We agreed while they kept Nix occupied we would come here and rescue you before joining them."

"Got it!" Christain exclaims as the lock comes undone and the door opens.

"That's great and all but how exactly do we get out of here? Rage is the only one who's been able to open a portal here and he has all of the Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic says walking out.

"Not all of them." Silver says pulling the green emerald out "He gave me one so we could join him once we freed you."

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Sonic exclaims. "Let's go!" he orders. Silver nods and uses Chaos Control to open a portal. Sonic jumped through immediately.

"I am going to stay here." Leon says "I need to make sure they didn't do anything to our world."

"Be careful." Tails says as he follows Sonic through the portal. Silver and Christain not far behind.

Back in Central City Rage and Blaze were struggling against the large dragon that Vlagh had summoned. As Rage was using his sword to keep the dragon from headbutting him into a building it swung its' tail and smacked Blaze into a wall. "Blaze!" Rage exclaimed as the beast then pushed up throwing Rage into the air. "That's it!" he shouts as he turns Super. "I am done messing around!" he screams.

Vlagh noticed the bright golden light from the building and squinted "Hmm?" he wondered as Nix looks over. "Is that Sonic?"

"Can't be..." Nix says "Sonic is locked up...but the only other person who could do that is..." Nix's eyes shrink "Impossible!" he says.

"This is the end for you! You scaley bastard!" Rage shouts as he slices the dragon clean in half. With an agonal roar it fades like the other dark spawns and Rage looks up to the building as the others appear through the portal Silver had made. "About time you showed up." Rage says as Silver throws Rage the other Chaos Emerald.

"We're here to help!" Christain says drawing his sword. Tails and Leon ran over to help Blaze.

"Good." Rage says "Focus on the Dark Spawns. I'll deal with Vlagh."

"I don't think so." Nix says as he lands in front of the group. "I am afraid your little adventure ends here."

"Outta the way Nix!" Rage shouts "I already beat you once!"

"Beat me?" Nix laughs "As if."

"I'll handle this..." Christain says stepping forward.

"You?" Nix laughs harder "You're the one I used to make all of this happen! You're weak! What makes you think that you'll even stand a chance against me!"

"Christain..." Rage says standing next to him. "You don't have to do this..."

"I do." He says drawing his sword. "Nix used me for unspeakable deeds and now I have the chance to repay him for all he's done. You go Rage. You can stop Vlagh...you HAVE to stop him..."

"Christain..." Rage says as the others step in front of Rage.

"We've got this." Silver says.

"You go do your thing. Let us handle Nix. Besides we all have a bone to pick with him now." Sonic chuckles giving a thumbs up. Rage nods before flying off.

"So you all have chosen to die..." Nix chuckles "Very well. If foolish souls so desire to be put down then I shall be the reaper!" he laughs forming a scythe out of dark energy before he was grabbed by Silver's telekinesis.

"This is for all of those you have tortured." Silver grunts as sonic spin dashes into Nix causing him to drop the scythe.

"Now Christain!" Sonic shouts and Christain nods as his sword glowed with a golden hue.

"This is for using me like some damn puppet!" Christain shouts "Dawnbreaker!" with that he swung his sword and it hit Nix dead in the chest and Silver lost his grip causing Nix to slam into the ground.

"This is impossible..." Nix pants standing up "I corrupted you! For you to be able to harness holy energy like that is..."

"It's over." Leon says pulling a gun out of his coat. "This is for all of the lives you've brought greif to."

"Leon...you damn traitor! Can't you see these fools want you all dead?! Don't you remember what the Chaos Guardians did before?!" Nix shouts trying to get Leon on his side.

"I do." Leon says "But Rage isn't the other Chaos Guardians. He helped us. Which is more than you ever did. I hope you rot in hell for all of eternity!" he spits firing the weapon at Nix's head. The bullet went clean through and the glow in Nix's eyes faded as he fell limp.

"Nix, my harbinger is no more. Killed by nothing more than some lowly creatures and a traitor." Vlagh chuckles "I guess such was his hubris. Fated to be destroyed by the hands of those he wronged." He then noticed the golden glow that was Super Rage coming up to him.

"Vlagh!" Rage shouts as he floats just off of the building that Vlagh stood on.

"Ah you must be the one who took out my dragon." Vlagh says clapping "Very nice. Not many can accomplish that."

"I didn't come here to talk." Rage says.

"Yes, yes I know why you are here." Vlagh says with a sigh "Humor me though won't you?"

"Why should I do that?" Rage asks.

"It's only proper." Vlagh chuckles. "If you are to be the one who will defeat me here and now. I would at least know my adversary's name. Considering all you've done to Nix and my precious Chaotic friends, it's best I know your name...so I can carve it into the wall next to your head!"

"Very well." Rage says "I am Ragis Chaotic the Hedgehog. The Last Chaos Guardian."

Vlagh chuckles before looking a bit distraught 'Did he say Chaos Guardian?' he thought 'It can't be..." he bares his teeth and forms a spear of dark energy "Then Ragis Chaotic you can die!" he shouts, throwing it at Rage who deflects it with a barrier of Chaos energy.

"My turn!" Rage smirks throwing Chaos Spears at Vlagh who simply teleports above them.

"I see now..." he says "That bullshit prophecy that he gave all that time ago had a hint of truth to it. No matter..." Vlagh pauses as the marks on his body glow and he laughs as a shadowy armor covers him. "I will kill you just like the rest of the Chaos Guardians!" he says grabbing Rage and throwing him into the side of the building.

Rage grunts and coughs some blood up before being hit by a large beam of dark energy that sends him through the building and into the ground. Rage stood up as Vlagh flashed in front of him and kicked him into the air laughing. "You are nothing compared to a god!" Vlagh laughs as he flies in front of Rage and hits him back into the ground.

Rage struggles to get up as Vlagh teleports in front of him chuckling. "You are no Chaos Guardian..." he says "Just some fool taking a name that he knows nothing about!"

"Shut...up..." Rage pants wiping the blood from his mouth. He then summons his sword. "I am not done yet..."

"Oh please." Vlagh chuckles "Look at you! All beaten up. You don't have to play hero any more. It must have been fun while it lasted."

"Burn..." Rage slowly says as Vlagh kicks him again. "Bureinjingukaosu..." he grunts to get out.

"What did you say?" Vlagh gasps. As a pillar of fire erupted around Rage. Vlagh had to jump back from the heat and avert his eyes. Finally when it died he looked in shock. Rage stood there glaring at him with long black hair that flowed in the wind and a dark gray kosode with a green gem symbol on the left breast.

"Ryuu Saishu Bureinjingukaosu..." Rage announces as he looks at Vlagh with a hate filled look.

"Hmph." Was all Vlagh said as he teleported behind Rage to hit him with another attack except this time Rage turned and kicked Vlagh back with enough force he himself hit a pile of rubble.

Rage's sword then glowed with an icy mist as he ran full speed at Vlagh and drove the blade into his chest. A cold sensation filled Vlagh and he shivered and kicked Rage back. Vlagh got up laughing. "Now this is more like it!" he says running for Rage forming a sword of his own.

The two began striking and deflecting each other's blows. One after another. It continued and Vlagh was becoming more and more frustrated. 'How is this possible?' he thought 'not even five minutes ago he couldn't even see me coming and that was in his Super form! What is this?!' he thinks. Finally he slipped up and Rage got a clean slash in forcing him to leap back. Then he fires a beam of darkness to counter Rage. To his surprise Rage wasn't there when the beam faded. 'Where did he-'

"Inferno Chaos Strike!" Rage's voice suddenly came from behind him as he was hit from behind by Rage's sword that was burning with the power of Inferno Chaos. Vlagh was sent into the ground making a crater as Rage lands across from him.

"Tables have turned haven't they Vlagh?" Rage asks.

"Fine." Vlagh says "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this but..." he glares at Rage as he glows with darkness. "If I have to destroy a planet to kill you then I will! Nobody will stop my conquest! You hear me?! NOBODY!" he screams as he flies at Rage and ramming into him taking them through a portal back to Moebius. The very same field he and his friends first arrived in. "Look familiar?" he laughs.

"You're insane..." Rage says looking around as a large barrier of dark energy encloses them in. Vlagh laughs as he heals and glows.

"You can't win..." He says "Not with the power of the True Dark Realm empowering me!"

"What?!" Rage exclaims

"Yes." Vlagh chuckles looking around "This looks much like that field you and your friends came to all that time ago, well this is the real Dark Mobius not the in between one that you know as Moebius. This place will mark your grave."

"Rage!" Blade's voice echoes in his head.

"Blade?" Rage answers.

"You don't have a choice. You have to use your ultimate form." Blade advises him.

"But- I can't hold it for much more than a few minutes..." Rage answers. "Beyond that I'll destroy myself..."

"Well it's that or you die here and fade to Darkness." Blade says.

"Very well." Rage sighs aloud this time.

"What?" Vlagh asks looking confused as the Chaos Emeralds surround Rage.

"I am not going to hold back." Rage pants. "Even if...it costs me my life!" he shouts as the Emeralds glow brightly.

"What the hell?!" Vlagh exclaims covering his eyes as Rage transforms again. Now the hair was gone and his quills stood up on end and flailed as a rainbow colored energy flare surrounded his now pure white body. His eyes glowed a deep amber and his clothing had returned to his normal attire. "Time to end this." Rage shouts as he and Vlagh rush for each other.

Vlagh strikes rage with a claw of darkness which cuts into his arm as Rage catches Vlagh's side with his sword. Both turned and fired a beam of energy at the other. When they collided they formed an explosion throwing dust and debris up. Vlagh took this opportunity to fly up and fire a beam from above.

Rage looked around before he saw the light from the beam and put a Chaos Barricade up to defend himself. Vlagh flew behind the beam and once Rage put the barrier down Vlagh kicked him into the wall of darkness that he had made.

Rage got to his feet quickly and flew into the air to evade Vlagh who was rushing for him. This made Vlagh punch the wall instead and shake his hand in pain before Rage hit him from behind and held him to the ground. "Holy Chaos Blast!" Rage shouts as he releases a powerful blast of light and Chaos energy sending Vlagh flying into the wall.

"You!" Vlagh shouts before teathers of light grab him. "What?!" he exclaims, looking to see Christain.

"I thought...you might need some help, Rage..." Christain chuckles.

"How can you be here?!" Vlagh exclaims "You're not a Chaos Guardian! You should have turned into a slave of mine the minute you stepped foot on this world!"

"Turns out being Nix's vessel..." Christain pants "Had a few beneficial aftereffects." he says.

"You're gonna lose it all!" Rage shouts regaining Vlagh's attention who looks to see Rage glowing even brighter. "Ultima Chaos Finisher!"

"No!" Vlagh gasps as fear clouds his eyes. For the first time in his memory Vlagh felt fear. He knew what that attack was. He struggled but Christain held tight. There was no escape for Vlagh. This was it.

"All's End!" Rage shouts as he fires a thin beam of energy that pierced Vlagh's chest.

"Impossible..." Vlagh pants and falls to the ground as Christain released him. A mist of darkness begins to cover his body. "To be defeated by some kid..." he looks at Rage who panted heavily as he returned to normal. "Some untrained brat...and that damn sword..." Vlagh slowly stood up using what little strength he could muster as Christain runs over and helps Rage stand up right. "This isn't over..." he swears "I will return...again and again...there's no stopping me!"

"Then I'll be here...again and again." Rage says "If you want to take Mobius then you have to go through me first!" he claims as Vlagh collapses and his body vanishes.

"We did it..." Christain says as he helps Rage back through the portal. On the other side his friends were waiting for him along with the same newscaster that had been covering the invasion.

"Rage!" Tails exclaims "You're alright!"

"How's it feel to be a hero?" Sonic who was pretty beat up asks.

"Huh?" Rage asks as the brown fox walks up to him. The grey hedgehog holding the camera behind her.

"I am Amanda with Central City News. We saw everything. The whole world did." she says "We started a newscast as soon as the invasion started. That was incredible. Who are you?" she asks. "Are you positive you're okay?!

"Well I am not exactly picture perfect right now." Rage chuckles as he manages to stand up having regained enough stamina to support himself.

"He's fine." Leon says rolling his eyes.

"So, will you tell us who you are?" the woman asks.

Rage sighs. Deep down he had hoped he'd never be seen in the limelight but he figured there was no avoiding it now. He did just stop the destruction of Mobius, kill a god and save another planet in the process. Not all bad for his first outing. "My name is Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog." he says "The Last Chaos Guardian."

"Did you say...Chaos Guardian?" the fox asks. "Then who were those two you battled?"

"Those two monsters?" Rage asks "Nix the Dark and Vlagh."

"Vlagh?" Amanda looked shocked "As in the very same Valgh from the legends? The Dark God Vlagh?"

"Yes." Rage says "So if anyone else wants to try and take Mobius let it be heard. They'll have to go through me." he says as he starts to walk off.

"Wait what are you going to do now?" Amanda asks.

"I am going to return to Angel Island and continue my job." Rage says looking over his shoulder "Guarding the Chaos Emeralds." Rage then used Chaos Control to vanish. Amanda ushered the camera man to turn off the camera.

"Gee not much of a celebrity personality huh?" Amanda says crossing her arms. "Not even wanting an interview..."

"Let him go." Sonic says rubbing his arm that was bandaged from an injury. "He's exhausted. Maybe go see him in a few days. He's young, I am positive he'll enjoy his time in the limelight."

"As for you Sonic?" Amanda asks "What will you do now?"

"Me?" Sonic chuckles "Same as always. I am going to run and continue to live free."

"What are your thoughts on Rage?" she asks.

"Oh so we're interviewing me now are we?" Sonic scoffs. The others slowly sneak away as Sonic starts talking to her.

"What's next for you Silver?" Tails asks.

"Well..." He says crossing his arms "I don't know."

"We can't go back to our time now." Blaze says "So I guess we'll stay here."

"Guess so." Silver sighs. "I like it better here anyway."

"And you Leon?" Tails asks.

"I am going to head back to Moebius and start getting things rebuilt and making sure a stable shift from being ruled over by Nix and Vlagh to a peaceful time of freedom." he says.

"Good luck." Tails says as he nods and returns through the rift that they had come from after rescuing Sonic.

Back at Tails' workshop as the others arrived Icezer and Xage were cheering as they watched the small bit of an interview Rage managed to get. They were ecstatic knowing that it was over. "Now what?" Icezer asks.

"We should probably head to Angel Island to make sure Rage knows we're okay." Xage says.

"Maybe wait for now." Christain says.

"Why?" Icezer asks.

"Rage isn't in good shape. He needs to rest for a while." Tails says "His fight with Vlagh wasn't easy. I say we give him a week to recover and get settled."

"Alright." Icezer sighs.

"I am sure he knows we're fine." Christain says putting an arm around Icezer.


	10. Epilogue

One week has passed since Rage defeated Vlagh. Icezer, Xage, Christain, Tails and Sonic are currently flying to Angel Island to see him for the first time since the incident. Accompanying them is Amanda the Fox a newcaster for Central City News, the very same who covered the invasion and wants to interview him.

"You think he's okay?" Tails asks.

"I am sure he's fine." Icezer says.

"I hope so." Amanda says "He seemed pretty beaten up when he was finished."

"Considering he took down a god? I think he looked pretty good." Sonic chuckles as they land the Tornado on a small clearing long enough to act as a runway not too far from the Master Emerald's Shrine where it and the Chaos Emeralds were.

"You see Rage?" Icezer asks.

"No." Xage answers as they all got out and looked around.

"I wasn't expecting visitors." Rage's voice comes from atop the shrine.

"Rage!" Icezer exclaims as he and Xage run up to hug their brother.

"Come on guys no need to be so clingy." Rage says.

"We've been worried about you." Tails says.

"I'm fine." he answers as Xage and Icezer release him. "Been cleaning up and situated here on Angel Island." he explains pointing to a log cabin he had built.

"Rage?" Amanda asks, walking up to him. "I...I was wondering if you'd be willing to answer a few questions."

"Amanda was it?" Rage asks and she nods "Sure. We can talk inside." he says as he leads her inside the cabin.

Inside it was very spacious and roomy. Cozy was the first word that came to Amanda's mind. Rage sat down on a couch and offered her a chair. "So...you built this yourself?" she asks.

"Yeah." he says "Finished it last night. Been a lotta work but it's been worth it. So you want that interview don't you?"

"Oh of course!" She says "So...uh...where are you from?" she asks.

"Westbrooke Village." Rage says in an upset tone. The thought of his home brought back bad memories.

"Oh I am sorry..." she says "That was..."

"The village that was destroyed for seemingly no known reason one night almost six years ago." Rage says. "Well it wasn't seemingly no reason...Nix did it."

"The same Nix that you stopped right?" she asks.

"Yeah." Rage says.

"So this whole endeavor was you just wanting revenge?" Amanda asked.

"No," Rage sighed. "Though, I guess to a point the feeling of revenge was a silver lining. No, I did what I did because others were in danger. Truth be told I wasn't the best at being a hero...Especially since it was the first time I have ever done anything like this."

"You said you're a Chaos Guardian, so do you mean like the ones of old?" Amanda continues her line of quesions.

"Yeah." Rage answers "It was the same night as the attack on my home that I was picked up and taken to a secret location to train. Which I did for five years."

"And in those five years Mobius had little change outside the Dark Spawns here and there. Were those because of Nix?" she asks.

"Correct. I believe he was hoping that the small amounts he let come to Mobius would be enough to make it so that when he brought Vlagh back he didn't have to worry about taking the planet over themselves. To that extent they also tried using Dr. Ivo Robotnik." Rage explains.

"Eggman." She says "You fought him?"

"Hardly." Rage says "Destroyed a mech of his and never saw him again after that."

"Are you concerned he is still a threat?" Amanda asks.

"If he is then it's nothing Sonic can't handle." Rage shakes his head. "I have my plate full as it is. Protecting the Chaos Emeralds and ensuring that those from the Dark Worlds can't get a foothold here on Mobius. It is my duty as The Last Chaos Guardian to ensure that Mobius is safe from Darkness. Should Dr. Robotnik end up threatening the world in that way then of course I will step in."

"Fair enough." Amanda says. "Just two more Rage, do you have any special person in your life?"

"No." Rage answers bluntly "No wife, no girlfriend, no significant other. It's dangerous. What would happen if they were used as leverage against me? I can't let that happen. I am better off alone. Besides, I won't grow old with them."

"How do you mean?" Amanda questions him curiously.

"Well one of the powers I have is the inability to grow old or fall victim to decay. I can only die in battle. What good is finding someone to love if I'll just live on even after they die?" Rage sighs.

"Okay, last question; do you have any statements you'd like to make to the people of Mobius?" she asks.

"Yeah." He says "I want everyone to know that while things may look impossible or bleak at times, know that there is always a light even in the darkest of depths. Find that light. Let it carry you through the darkest of times."

"Thank you Rage." she says standing up and turning the camera off. "I think you've done more than enough for a while." she says after it is off. "You be careful now, no doubt you'll have some fans now."

"I will." Rage smiles "Thanks..." he says.

"Hm?" she asks looking at him.

"Well I live up here on a remote island floating in the middle of an ocean. Truth is...I am pretty lonely up here. Just didn't want to say that to the camera...kinda sorry sounding I know." Rage says as he shakes her hand.

"Oh!" she exclaims "That reminds me." she reached into her bag and pulled an envelope out. "The President of the United Federation asked me to give this to you. It's a thanks for saving the city." she explains.

"Alright." Rage says as he walks her out to the plane where Tails was waiting.

"Watch the news tonight alright?" Amanda smiles and winks waving at Rage who nods. With that the Tornado took off and Rage turned to head back inside where he opened the envelope. Inside was a letter and a check for a large sum of money. Rage's heart skipped a beat. As he read it;

'Ragis Chaotic,

I would like to thank you for saving Central City and with minimal damage. We were afraid that the entire city would be destroyed once again for the second time in recent history. Your battle against the Vlagh character has gotten the worlds attention and you've made quite a name for yourself both here and across the world.

I hope you'll take this reward and I would very much like to thank you in person if I can. I also have an offer and some information for you. My advisors informed me that with your duties it may not be possible and I trust you will make the right choice in the end. But the information is something you will probably want to hear. I am sorry I can't send it to you in this letter. It is confidential information you understand that I assume? If you can, please come to the G.U.N headquarters in Central City and ask to see General Andrews. He can get you in touch and we can talk.

Sincerely,

President Lienhelm of the United Federation'

"Huh." Rage says putting the letter on the table. "Maybe later." He sighs laying down on the couch looking at his arm where a large wound from Vlagh remained. "Besides, I can't use any of my Chaos powers for another few days..." he says softly, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
